


Sticks and Stones

by loschifiltoso



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loschifiltoso/pseuds/loschifiltoso
Summary: За свою короткую жизнь Злой Морти натерпелся многого от Риков. Но когда его назначают к "Фуфелу" Рику, он начинает задаваться вопросом, в чем же его предназначение в этой жизни.





	1. Цитадель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sticks and Stones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856133) by [JenKristo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenKristo/pseuds/JenKristo). 



Рик J19ζ7 застыл на месте, с удивлением рассматривая Новую Цитадель Риков. Рики, которые пережили разрушение первой Цитадели (надо отдать им должное), приложили максимум усилий, чтобы привлечь новых Риков и воссоздать старые объекты. В Новой Цитадели были все те же высокие изогнутые здания зеленовато-голубого цвета с отделкой из золота. Фонтаны были окружены большими растениями, а над всем этим возвышалась золотая статуя Рика.

Всюду бродили Рики и Морти, изучая содержимое магазинов, ресторанов, бесконечных баров и магазинов со спиртным. Некоторые выглядели как обычно, но среди них были Рики с бейджами и стандартизированным оружием ЦР.

Рик достал из кармана сложенное письмо и перечитал его.

_«Дорогой Бывший Член Цитадели Риков,_

_Мы с гордостью приглашаем тебя на грандиозное открытие Новой Цитадели Риков.  
После ужасного разрушения старой Цитадели, мы отстроили её заново и подписали соглашение с Риком C-137. Таким образом, нам удалось обеспечить спокойствие и безопасность, и мы уверены, что события трехлетней давности не повторятся. Согласно договору, членам Новой Цитадели запрещено заходить в измерение C-137. Также Рик C-137 запретил всем членам Новой Цитадели использовать некоторые фразы и танцевальные движения. Ну не мудак ли? Вся остальная необходимая информация содержится в приложении._

_Нашей главной целью является недопущение возрождения Галактической Федерации, а также предотвращение создания других коалиций, которые представляют угрозу для Новой Цитадели._

_Мы приглашаем тебя, как бывшего члена, вновь присоединиться к Цитадели ради блага всех Риков. В качестве бонуса ты получишь несколько подарков, в том числе нового Морти, если у тебя на данный момент такового нет»._

Последние несколько строк он перечитал дважды. Как было бы здорово снова иметь своего Морти.

Кто-то положил руку на его плечо, и Рик вернулся обратно в реальность.

— Замучала жажда? У нас есть восхитительные смузи вон там, и ты можешь взять себе любой напиток с любыми доб*РЫГ*добавками, которые ты только можешь себе представить!

Он посмотрел на другого Рика, который махал перед его лицом купоном на пятнадцати процентную скидку.

— Н-нет, спасибо, я ищу Отдел Распределения Морти.

— А, ОРМ расположен выше, — смузи-Рик закатил глаза и перестал размахивать купоном.

Рик пошел в указанном ему направлении и, преодолев несколько эскалаторов, оказался в Отделе. Помещение больше напоминало Департамент транспортных средств с большой очередью из жалких Риков, судорожно посматривающих на часы, попивающих из фляжек и показывающих всех своим видом, что они слишком хороши, чтобы стоять в очереди.

Рик занял свое место и с интересом наблюдал, как Рики в самом начале очереди подходили к стойке. После недолгой бумажной волокиты и пары подписей они подходили к дверям, из которых появлялся Морти, и потом они оба уходили. Большинство обычных Морти теперь были восемнадцатилетними, высокими и долговязыми, похожими на обычного Рика. Рик попытался представить, чем его Морти хотел бы заняться.

Наконец, очередь дошла и до него:

— Место проживания?

— Эм, привет! Я-я из J19-Альфа-7.

— Ну и какого Морти ты бы хотел? — Рик-регистратор равнодушно посмотрел на него из-за монитора.

— Ох, надо же! Вообще любой Морти мне подойдет.

Рик-регистратор недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

— Тебе чё, реально насрать?

Рик улыбнулся, собрав пальцы вместе.

— Я рад любому Морти в своем доме. Я просто рад помочь, ведь их осталось так много без Риков с того момента, как Цитад…

— Да-да, круто, — Рик-регистратор не дал ему закончить, — меня аж подташнивает. Но я наконец-то могу избавиться от одного из Морти, которые никому не нужны.

— Никому не нужны? В смысле? — Рик моргнул.

— Ну знаешь, эти страшные Морти, самоуверенные Морти, Морти-гении, Морти с ужасным запахом изо рта, Морти с плохой историей. Ты уверен, что тебе без разницы?

Рик задумался над сказаным. Морти с плохой историей звучал пугающе, но он был уверен, что для всего, что происходит в их жизни, должно было быть логичное объяснение. К тому же, Морти с плохой историей наверняка был Морти, которому больше всех была нужна помощь.

— Если честно, то я бы хотел Морти с плохой репутацией, — сказал Рик, выпрямившись.

Рик-регистратор ухмыльнулся и пролистал записи на экране в самый них.

— Отлично, тогда я дам те*РЫГ*тебе-е… Ахаха… Вот этого. Морти #1679.

— 1679? Э-это номер измерения?

— Нет, его исходный код измерения был поврежден, поэтому мы дали ему номер. Хочешь знать, что про него в базе?

— Н-нет, спасибо…

— Тут сказано, у него был уже десяток Риков за последние три года, потому что его либо возвращали обратно, либо его Рики умирали из-за несчастных случаев. Очевидно, щит из него херовый. Все ранние записи были уничтожены вместе со старой Цитаделью, это все, что есть.

— Меня устраивает, — настоял Рик на своем, но на сердце у него было тяжело. Бедный Морти, потерял стольких дедушек и столько раз возвращался! Как это чудовищно и ужасно. Рик закончил с бумагами и подошел к двери в ожидании.

Спустя мгновение он встретился со своим новым Морти.

Несмотря на повязку на глазу, он выглядел как большинство Морти. Худой брюнет в желтой футболке и синих джинсах. Он действительно был выше обычного, но, возможно, Морти просто преподносил себя так. В нем было что-то большее, но Рик не мог понять, что именно, хотя, может, это было всего лишь его воображение.

— Ух, надо же! — воскликнул Рик, не сумев удержать язык за зубами. Морти поднял бровь, заставив Рика издать нервный смешок.

— Т-ты так вырос! Должно быть, прошло не мало времени с тех пор, как я последний раз проводил время с Морти.

Морти подозрительно сощурился, явно не понимая, что он должен делать.

— В-в общем, приятно познакомиться, — Рик пожал его руку и удивился, насколько официальным было их рукопожатие. Он заметил черную сумку у него в руке и указал на неё. — Нужна помощь?

— Я справлюсь, — Морти повесил её на плечо.

— Да, конечно.

Вместе они вышли и спустились на эскалаторе на главный этаж.

— Не хочешь что-нибудь купить перед уходом, Морти? Я-я слышал тут классные смузи. Может, чизбругер? Ты хочешь есть?

— Я в порядке.

— Да-да, конечно, — сказал он бодро, — тогда мы можем отпра…

— Чтоб мне сдохнуть! Вы только посмотрите, кто здесь! Да это же _Фуфел Рик!_

Рик замер и почувствовал, словно в животе у него образовалась огромная дыра. Они с Морти обернулись и увидели группу Риков, приближавшихся к ним сзади.

— Господи, я думал, ты давно помер, — один из Риков засмеялся. — Где ты, черт возьми, пропадал все это время?

— Р-работал над одним проектом.

— У-у, у Фуфела Рика есть _проект!_ — сказал мерзкий Рик остальным. — Строишь новую крепость из собственного говна?

— Нет! Э-это совсем другое! Это нечто важное! И-и хватит называть меня Фуфел Рик! Я Рик из J19-Альфа-7.

— Что такого важного ты можешь делать, Фуфел?

— Э-это личное, — Рик напрягся.

— Ха, личное? Ты имеешь в виду, как…

— Как и тот факт, что твой нынешний Морти уже второй, потому что первый умер в D-230? Ты думал, что он справится, но он не смог, потому что ему было всего девять лет, — мягкий и четкий голос Морти не дал ему договорить. Приставший к ним Рик побледнел, а остальные Рики позади него поглядывали друг на друга в недоумении. Морти сделал шаг в его сторону. — Мне интересно, ты один из тех Риков, которые могут спокойно отмахнуться от случившегося, или ты все также не можешь уснуть по ночам.

Рик J19ζ7 не верил собственным ушам. Не думая, он подошел к Морти и взял его за запястье.

— Мне кажется, нам пора идти.

Морти посмотрел на него единственным глазом, который блестел так, словно в нём отражался огонь. Он выдернул свою руку и отошел от группы Риков-обидчиков.

— Как скажешь.

Парковка находилась на среднем уровне Новой Цитадели. Она была забита одинаковыми машинами-тарелками, и Рик нашел свою по карте размещения. Лишь когда они сели в машину, Рик заговорил.

— Ты должен знать, что я не самый популярный Рик. Я-я не очень потрясающий. Обычно я не бросаюсь с головой в опасные приключения и не путешествую так же много, как другие Рики. Не думаю, что ты можешь гордиться тем, что тебе назначили меня. Но обещаю, я буду стараться. И-и если вдруг ты будешь чувствовать себя нестарым, с-скажи мне об этом, Морти. Я не обижусь, если ты вдруг захочешь уйти.

Когда Рику наконец-то хватило смелости посмотреть на Морти, его выражение было безразличным.

— Окей.

— О-окей, — кивнул Рик.

— Тебе не интересно узнать, что произошло тогда?

— К-конечно, интересно услышать, но вдруг ты не хочешь об этом разговаривать. Хочешь? — Рик поднял бровь.

— Не особо.

Он снова кивнул и улыбнулся.

— Ну ладно. Поехали домой.

хххх

 

Внешне дом Рика J19ζ7 выглядел как обычный дом Смитов, поэтому, оказавшись внутри следом за Риком, Морти #1679 был очень удивлен. Обычно низкий потолок в гостиной был переделан и теперь это был сводчатый потолок, занявший место чердака.

Телевизор стоял на том же месте, но на стене позади до самого пола висели книжные полки. Морти прошел вдоль них и провел пальцем по корешкам. Жюль Верн «Двадцать тысяч льё под водой», Эрхарт Толле «Новая Земля», Стивен Хокинг «Краткая история времени», «Куриный суп для души». И на всех книгах не было ни пылинки.

Остальные стены комнаты были в картах: пара карт Земли, но в основном карты других миров. Вокруг двери, которая вела в аккуратный сад, полный солнечного света, стояли и висели комнатные растения.

— П-прости, здесь небольшой беспорядок, — сказал Рик, — но я вчера протёр везде пыль. Я ведь знаю, что Морти предрасположен к аллергиям. У тебя есть аллергия на что-нибудь?

— Не могу сказать точно, — Морти прошел вдоль стеклянного шкафа с неграненными кристаллами, скелетами животных и целой армией жуков и бабочек.

— Ох, ладно. М-может, хочешь осмотреть свою комнату?

Следуя за Риком, Морти поднялся на второй этаж, прошел мимо закрытой комнаты, которая, скорее всего, вела в спальню Рика. В конце коридора парень зашел в свою спальню и огляделся. Комната выглядела и пахла так, словно её недавно покрасили; синие стены и обычные серые занавески. Кровать была аккуратно заправлена одеялом и подушками, на которых была изображена периодическая таблица. Здесь же стоял большой стол и пустые книжные полки. Остальное пространство комнаты было свободным и ждало своего хозяина.

— М-можешь поменять здесь все, что хочешь. Я не знал, что тебе может понравиться.

— Все нормально, — в голосе Морти звучала усталость, когда он опустил сумку на пол. — Не против, если я отдохну?

— К-конечно, нет! Я понимаю! Тебе нужно что-нибудь еще? — Морти посмотрел на него и нервно улыбнулся. — Дам тебе отдохнуть.

Рик вышел из комнаты, закрыл за собой дверь, и Морти повернул дверной замок. Как только он остался один, парень быстро открыл портфель, достал меленький, помещающийся в руку аппарат и начал ходить по комнате, осматривая вещи и даже голые стены. Он осмотрел лампы, постеры, постельное белье, каркас кровати и дверные ручки шкафа. Остановился на кондиционере и его шлюзе. Он проверял каждый сантиметр комнаты, и аппарат издавал тихий звук при каждом его шаге.

Когда Морти наконец закончил, он сел на край кровати, вытащил диктофон и начал тихо записывать.

— Запись 7736. Рик: J19-Альфа-7. Внешний вид: стандартный костюм Рика. Отклонения: нетипичная стрижка, расходящееся косоглазие, неправильный прикус. Поведение J19-Альфа-7 отличается низкой агрессией и темпераментом выше среднего… намного. Отсутсвие обычной отрыжки свидетельствует о трезвости, — он задумался. — Немного не добирает в весе. Физическая угроза ниже среднего. Интеллектуальный уровень угрозы неизвестен. Может ли он быть полезен — также пока не известно.

Морти оглядел взглядом комнату.

— Личное помещение было проверено на записывающие устройства. Результат отрицательный.

Он посмотрел на постер на стене: _«Никогда не доверяй атомам! Они все выдумывают!»._ Морти вздохнул и продолжил запись.

— Попытки угодить выше среднего. Это может свидетельствовать о наклонностях к инцесту. Предположительный уровень удачных сексуальных попыток со стороны J19-Альфа-7 — 80%. Дальнейшее расследование продолжится.

TBC


	2. Палатка

Морти #1679 вышел из своей комнаты только ближе к вечеру. Он был почти внизу, когда восхитительный запах с кухни окутал его, и на фоне классического рока парень услышал тихий звон кастрюль и сковородок. Парень медленно спустился на первый этаж, намереваясь проследить за новым Риком, который занимался каким-то своим делом, не скрывая этого.

Рик J19ζ7 в фартуке был занят на кухне: двигаясь в такт «More Than a Feeling» Бостона, он надел варежки-прихватки и открыл духовку, от чего комнату тут же наполнил аромат чего-то очень вкусного. Он вытащил противень с приготовленной курицей и нарезанными овощами: морковью, зеленым горошком, помидорами, кусочками лимона, и все это было украшено розмарином и посыпано приправами. Когда Рик наконец заметил Морти, он замер, широко улыбнувшись.

— М-Морти! Надеюсь, ты проголодался! Прошу, присаживайся.

Парень подошел и сел у барной стойки.

— Абсолютно все выросло здесь… кроме курицы. Я ем куриное мясо, но вот убить птицу сам я не могу. Лицемерно как-то, да?

— Наверное, — сказал в ответ Морти. У него уже давно с этим не было никаких проблем.

Рик накрыл на стол и сел рядом с юношей, который удивленно разглядывал содержимое своей тарелки. В Цитадели ничем подобным не кормили, и уж тем более ни один из его прошлых Риков не был кулинаром. Морти откусил кусок от грудки, и в одно мгновение он совершенно забыл о своем плане по обольщению. Курица была очень сочной, и, не успев проглотить то, что уже было у него во рту, он взялся за помидор.

Когда он открыл глаза (а он, к слову, даже не заметил, что закрыл их), Рик J19ζ7 наблюдал за ним и счастливо улыбался. Морти пристально посмотрел на него, и тот отвел взгляд, но улыбка не исчезла с его лица.

— Если честно, я не знал наверняка, что тебе понравится, — сказал Рик, — н-но если что-то из этого ты не ешь, обязательно скажи мне, и я обещаю, этого в нашем меню больше не будет.

Морти ещё только доедал первое блюдо, а мужчина уже вернулся к духовке и достал второе. Когда парень думал об этом Рике, на душе у него становилось тяжело: он был слишком милым, а Рики вели себя так, только когда им было что-то нужно. А Морти могли дать не так много.

Юноша съел все, кроме пары кусочков моркови, которые он раскидал по тарелке. Нахмурив брови, он откинулся на спинку стула.

— Эй, Морти, все в порядке?

— Да, — он вздохнул, — просто… В Цитадели все Морти спят в одной комнате, и мне будет тяжело заснуть в первую ночь. Ну знаешь, совсем одному.

На заднем фоне заиграла «Pour Some Sugar On Me». Это была не совсем подходящая музыка для Морти, который в данный момент пытался расположить к себе Рика. Вернее, совсем не подходящая. Он взглянул на мужчину, который теперь, казалось, был далеко в своих мыслях. Неожиданно он щелкнул пальцами и широко распахнул глаза.

— Эй, Морти, кажется, у м-меня есть отличная идея! Тебе не придется спать одному, и-и это будет весело! Точно, Морти, это будет очень круто!

Рик обернулся на стуле, спрыгнул с него и убежал в гостиную, исчезнув за дверью. Морти вышел следом за ним, наблюдая, как тот вышел в сад и теперь копался в гараже. День близился к закату, окрасив деревья и цветы в рыжий цвет и пробудив сверчков ото сна.

Морти вернулся на кухню, чтобы убраться: сложил остатки ужина в пластиковые контейнеры и убрал их в холодильник, намереваясь доесть это при первой же возможности (скорее всего ночью, пока Рик будет спать). Морти загрузил посудомоечную машину и вымыл руки.

— На улице так хорошо, Морти! — воскликнул Рик, зайдя в дом и тут же пропав наверху. Он вернулся с большой сумкой в руках и снова устремился на улицу. Как только он вышел за дверь, внутри у Морти стало тяжелее, и от всей этой вкусной еды ему стало нехорошо.

Ему не хотелось спать с этим Риком или с каким-либо еще: они все были отвратительны. Морти, стараясь не думать об этом, поднялся наверх, в ванну, и умыл лицо. Он посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале: один глаз закрывала повязка, второй был полон ужаса. Морти нахмурился, глубоко вздохнул и стал уверять себя, что все будет хорошо, до тех пор, пока равнодушие не вернулось к нему.

Морти спустился в гостиную и вышел в сад через открытую дверь, мышцы спины были напряжены. Солнечные фонари подсвечивали траву под ногами, и он заметил, как мимо него пролетел мотылек.

В саду был небольшой островок травы, окруженный высокими деревьями, где он и нашел Рика, позади которого стояла раскрытая палатка, напоминающая букву «А».

— О-она оказалась меньше, чем я думал, но мне кажется, так тоже вполне нормально. Круто, да, Морти?

— Ага, — равнодушно ответил Морти.

Он опустился рядом с Риком и залез внутрь, где увидел два спальных мешка и подушки. Не долго думая, парень лег на один из них, глядя на пологую крышу палатки. Рик лег рядом ним и включил маленький, футуристичный фонарик, от которого шел мягкий золотистый свет.

— Я изобрел его, — гордо сказал Рик, повесив его наверху. — О-он не слишком отличается от обычного, но у него есть особый эффект.

— Ясно, — отвлеченно пробормотал Морти.

Рик умиротворенно вздохнул и положил руки за голову.

— Как же мне нравится этот звук.

— Какой звук?

— Ну, знаешь, насекомые: сверчки, цикады. П-после хорошего дождя, лягушки тоже вылезают, и ты должен _обязательно_ послушать, это прекрасный хор!

— Я никогда не встречал Рика, который бы интересовался Земной наукой или природой, — Морти поднял бровь.

На мгновение Рик перестал улыбаться, слова парня задели его за живое, хотя он и не понимал, почему. Рик опустил руки и поправил воротник на кофте.

— Г-глупо, да? Я даже к-как-то не подумал, но ты, наверно, уже слишком большой для ночевки в палатке в саду, не так ли?

— Да нет, все нормально, правда, — Морти закатил глаза.

После некоторого раздумья, он повернулся на бок и обнял Рика, прижавшись к нему. Это движение было неуклюжим и казалось еще более неестественным и неловким, чем когда они оказались внутри.

— М-Морти?

— Я просто… ты не против? — он говорил уже давно заученными словами. — я просто… мне нужно…

— Конечно, я не против, Морти. Иногда всем нам нужны старые добрые объятия, не так ли? — Рик повернулся к нему, тепло улыбнувшись.

— Да, — парень придвинулся ближе, его лицо практически касалось шеи Рика, и они лежали так какое-то время. Руки Рика немного придерживали Морти, одна покоилась на его плече.

— Все хорошо, дружище, — заверил его Рик.

Морти почувствовал привкус желчи в горле, но это был всего лишь еще один день. Он прислонился ближе, слегка касаясь губами шеи Рика, и почувствовал, как тот сглотнул. Парень прижался ближе и начал целовать его шею. Все мышцы на теле Рика напряглись, выдавая недоумение. Морти провел языком и начал посасывать кожу.

Рик так резко сел, что парень вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— М-Морти, ч-что ты дела… что это было?!

Они смотрели друг на друга в тесной палатке. Юноша сидел с широко раскрытыми глазами: он никак не ожидал отказа. И все же, он считал, что был прав насчет Рика. Может, он просто был удивлен, что парень сам проявляет инициативу. Морти подполз ближе, сев Рику на колени.

— Я просто хотел этого, — сказал парень, касаясь его груди.

— М-Морти, не надо…

— Все хорошо, — Морти обнял его за талию. Он поцеловал его в сжатые губы и снова перешел к шее, продолжив покусывать покрасневшую кожу. Рик тяжело вздохнул, Морти чувствовал, как его руки дрожали у него на плечах.

—  _Н-ничего хорошего_! — наконец выдавил из себя Рик и оттолкнул от себя парня силой, и тот оказался на своем спальном мешке. Рик обнял себя руками. — Я-я-я никогда не говорил, что это нормально! Ч-что ты делаешь?

Морти замер, мозг судорожно работал, голова буквально кипела. Его переполняла злость, и он начал кричать на Рика.

— Что я делаю? Что ТЫ делаешь?!

—  _Я_? — голос Рика звучал выше.

— Да, ты! К чему все это дерьмо? Ужин? Моя собственная комната? Ночевка в палатке, бога ради! Если ты не хочешь трахнуть меня, тогда зачем все это? Что тебе нужно от меня?

Рик выглядел потерянным. Он моргнул; его глупые глаза никак не могли посмотреть на Морти одновременно. Парень хотел сейчас же пойти на кухню, достать из посудомоечной машины нож и воткнуть ему в шею. Никто больше не посмеет играть с ним так. Никто. Хватит с него подобных игр. Этот Рик был слабым, поэтому он мог спокойно пропустить часть с ножом и просто придушить его прямо сейчас.

Морти сел, намереваясь _убить_ Рика.

— Кто-то… уже использовал тебя?

И Морти замер.

— Э-это был один из Риков, да? — Рик J19ζ7 выглядел разбитым. — Ох, Морти, мне так жаль.

Морти не мог сдвинуться с места, он замер, стоя на коленях, все еще готовый в любую минут прикончить его.

— Пожалуйста, с-скажи, кто это был. Я прослежу, чтобы власти ЦР нашли его…

— Не найдут, — тихо сказал Морти, потому что все Рики, которые унижали его (а таких была масса), были мертвы. В этот момент он понял, что признал это. Да, Морти «использовали», как выразился Рик. Хотя «использовать» не совсем подходящее для этого слово. Оно и близко не описывало всю его боль и страдания.

Морти моргнул, когда мужчина крепко взял его за руки.

— П-посмотри на меня, — он поднял глаза на Рика, в его взгляде читалась уверенность. — Я н-никогда не использую тебя в подобных целях, Морти, ни за что. Я-я буду заботиться о тебе, обращаться с тобой, как ты этого заслуживаешь, и тебе не придется как-то платить мне за это.

Какое-то время Морти молчал, и Рик не отпускал его руки. Наконец, он произнес.

— Если ты пытаешься сейчас меня наебать, я заставлю тебя заплатить за это.

— Если я когда-нибудь… эм… _подведу_ тебя, я-я буду рад, если мне придется ответить за это, — Рик слегка улыбнулся и с интересом посмотрел на Морти #1679. Он отпустил его руки и сложил пальцы вместе. — В любом случае, я пойму, если ты не захочешь больше находится здесь. Ситуация явно приняла неожиданный поворот.

Несмотря на тяжелые мысли, Морти усмехнулся. Он подумал, если он останется с J19ζ7 на ночь в палатке, то сможет убедиться, что тот уснул, и вернуться в дом, чтобы продолжить собирать информацию. И все же, он предпочитал, когда Рики спят в их собственных кроватях, поэтому просто кивнул, и Рик кивнул в ответ.

— Хорошо, но прежде чем мы уйдем, я х-хотел бы показать тебе кое-что.

Он снял футуристичную лампу, выключил её, и все вокруг погрузилось во тьму. Глаза Морти еще не успели привыкнуть к темноте, когда увидел это: сотни, может даже тысячи светлячков, привлеченные светом, покрывали палатку снаружи. Их маленькие тельца светились через ткань, и их было так много, что Морти без труда видел силуэт Рика. 

TBC


	3. Дневник

Рик J19ζ7 проснулся в обычное для него время. Без будильника он открыл глаза в семь тридцать и медленно приступил к привычному утреннему распорядку: почистил зубы, принял душ, расчесал волосы, не глядя в зеркало. Он вообще редко обращал внимание на свой внешний вид. Примерно около восьми мужчина спустился вниз и в гостиной увидел Морти, который, одетый в желтую футболку и синие шорты, качал пресс.

— Доброе утро, Морти!

Парень ничего не ответил, громко выдыхая при каждом ритмичном движении вверх.

Рик встал сзади, и, таким образом, когда Морти ложился на пол, он мог видеть его вверх ногами.

— Не хочешь блинчиков? — мужчина улыбнулся, когда парень наконец посмотрел на него.

— Нет, спасибо.

J19ζ7 наклонил голову, думая, что ещё он мог предложить.

— Что-то не такое вредное, да? Как насчёт яичницы с беконом? Или с беконом из индейки?

Интерес в глазах Морти пропал так же быстро, как и появился.

— Спасибо, но я не хочу.

Рик кивнул и отправился на кухню, но замер в дверях. Морти снова вернулся к занятию.

— Ну что ж, видимо, придётся все съесть _самому_ , — крикнул он и зашёл на кухню.

Мужчина открыл холодильник и достал все необходимое для завтрака: яйца, ветчину, швейцарский сыр, сладкий перец и приправы. Поразмыслив немного, он решил, что может побаловать себя тостами с авокадо.

Бекон был уже готов, когда Морти зашёл на кухню и сел на один из стульев. Он был весь мокрый и с благодарностью принял кухонное полотенце, которое протянул ему J19ζ7, но когда он широко улыбнулся, парень отвёл взгляд. Они завтракали под Jackson 5 и под тихое бормотание Рика, который подпевал, когда его рот был не занят едой.

Морти наблюдал за ним, пока тот ел, и заметил несколько синяков у него на шее, а точнее, это были засосы, которые юноша оставил вчера в палатке. Один был возле гортани, второй — у вены.

Вдруг перед глазами у Морти пролетели воспоминания. Когда ему было шестнадцать, один из отбитых Риков пытался изнасиловать его без смазки, но он вцепился в него, в том же самом месте, где у J19ζ7 был синяк. Парень не просто укусил его, а впился со всей силой зубами. Он помнил, как кровь потекла по горлу Рика, брызнув на лицо, а возмущенное выражение в последние минуты его жизни прочно отпечаталось у парня в памяти. Как посмел какой-то глупый Морти отказать ему в чем-либо?

Парень, оторвавшись от засоса на шее Рика, поднял взгляд на его лицо, на котором мило расцвела улыбка, и парень неожиданно испугался своих мыслей.

— Ч-чем бы ты хотел сегодня заняться, Морти?

— В смысле?

— Ну, это твой первый полноценный день здесь, п-поэтому я подумал, что мы могли бы заняться чем-нибудь веселым. Здесь недалеко есть озеро, где мы могли бы поплавать, и-или здесь есть пиццерия, в которой ты можешь добавить в начинку все что угодно, выбирая из сотни предложенных вариантов! Или здесь есть Хижина Чудес в соседнем горо…

— Я бы лучше… ты не против, если я лучше проведу этот день в покое?

— Ох, конечно, нет! П-прости, я всегда тороплю события.

— Все хорошо. И… спасибо. Ты очень гостеприимный.

Морти заметил взгляд Рика, в котором читалось, что парень был самой дорогой и лучшей вещью в мире.

— Пойду в душ, — и парень вышел из кухни.

Выйдя из ванной, юноша нигде не мог найти мужчину. Не то чтобы он был ему очень нужен, но наблюдать за каждым Риком, с которым он жил, было необходимо для собственной безопасности и возможности собирать информацию. Под лестницей Морти заметил железную дверь с кодом, которая, скорее всего, вела в подвал. Он постучал и через какое-то время парень услышал шаги, и дверь открылась.

Как он и думал, Рик стоял у лестницы, которая вела в подвал, и откуда парень услышал тихие, бодрые звуки классического рока.

— Х-хей, Морти! Как… эм… как водичка?

Юноша осуждающее посмотрел на него, от чего тот сразу же покраснел.

— Я искал тебя. 

— Правда? Я собирался доделать работу, пока ты хотел заняться своими делами, но там ничего важного. Ты все-таки хочешь заняться чем-нибудь? Мы можем посмотреть фильм или…

—  _Нет-нет_ , — Морти раздраженно прервал его. С прежними Риками для него никогда не было проблемой оставаться наедине с самим собой, когда им не нужен был живой щит или хорошее времяпрепровождение. — Я просто хотел узнать, где ты, вот и все, — но когда он посмотрел за спину Рику, парень задумался, сколько интересного он мог найти там, внизу. Морти выдавил из себя улыбку. — Но теперь я думаю, что мне бы _очень_ хотелось посмотреть твою мастерскую.

— Уф, Морти, я хотел бы, но… Некоторые мои проекты ещё не готовы увидеть мир, — улыбка Рика слегка дернулась.

— Рик, пожалуйста? — Морти закусил губу, весело улыбаясь.

J19ζ7 был в растерянности: было видно, что он хотел угодить, но другая его часть была против.

— Они… Эм, Морти… Мне п-правда жаль… Я бы очень хотел п-показать… Может, чуть позже? Тебя это устроит?

Юноша явно не ожидал, что этот, на первый взгляд, бесхребетный Рик смог сказать ему «нет», но он лишь кивнул и согласился встретиться внизу позже за обедом. Теперь парень точно знал, где мужчина находился, и, скорее всего, это было именно то место, где спрятаны самые интересные вещи. После того, как они разошлись по своим делам, Морти посидел немного в гостиной и затем поднялся на второй этаж.

Наверху находилась комната Рика, дверь в которую всегда была закрыта. Однако, когда Морти повернул ручку, она с легкостью поддалась. Парень вошел внутрь, закрыв за собой дверь.

Это была белая комната с наклонным потолком и можно было смело предположить, что в его комнате было больше растений, чем во всем саду; в углу под солнечным светом стояла кровать. Юноша повернулся и лег на неё. Матрас оказался настолько мягким, что, забыв об осторожности, Морти удивленно вздохнул. Глядя на комнату под таким углом, казалось, что он очутился в джунглях: листы комнатных папоротников свисали над ним, а растения на потолке создавали живой балдахин, светящийся от солнечного света. Лежа на спине, парень мог видеть светлое голубое небо, открывающееся прям над его головой.

Как-то раз ему пришлом жить с Риком, в спальне которого на потолке было зеркало. Морти закрыл глаза, стараясь не думать об этом.

Вместо этого он посмотрел на комод, стоявший рядом с кроватью. Именно там все его прошлые Рики прятали распечатанное порно. Парень встал и вытащил первый ящик, но там в полном беспорядке лежали обычные бытовые предметы: ингалятор от аллергии, аспирин, мятные леденцы, глазные капли, набор бумажных носовых платочков, гигиеническая помада, маска для сна и книжка с судоку.

Морти достал открытое письмо: приглашение снова присоединиться к Цитадели Риков. Оно выглядело потертым, было видно, что его открывали, закрывали и перечитывали много раз. Парень заметил строчку, подчеркнутую ручкой, обведенную карандашом и окруженную знаками вопроса.

_«В качестве бонуса ты получишь несколько подарков, в том числе нового Морти, если у тебя на данный момент такового нет»._

Были ли намерения J19ζ7 хорошими или нет, но Морти был очень важен для него, и парень уже давно понял это и без письма. Еда, внимание к деталям в спальне, отношение в целом — все это более чем доказывало, что Рик надеялся, что юноша останется с ним. И все же, он не воспользовался возможностью в палатке, значит, секс ему был не нужен. На мгновение Морти задумался — а что, если Рику действительно ничего не нужно было от Морти? Но он быстро отказался от этой мысли. У каждого из них был свой план, ему просто нужно было понять, какой был у J19ζ7.

Парень открыл нижний ящик и ухмыльнулся, когда нашел несколько глупых любовных романов в бумажных обложках с цветами и красивыми парочками. Морти взял один их них и принялся читать первую попавшуюся страницу.

_— Верни мою подзорную трубу! — крикнула Бернадетт._

_Солдат улыбнулся, без труда поднимая её выше. Девушка встала на цыпочки и потянулась за ней, наблюдая, как он крутил трубу между пальцами._

_— Осторожно, Эдгар! Мне достанется, если ты уронишь её!_

_Она схватила трубу и упала на парня. Он обнял Бернадетт за талию, придерживая её от падения. Она прекрасно понимала, что он спланировал это заранее, но пока в его руках была подзорная труба, девушке ничего не оставалось, как умолять его вернуть ее на место._

_Но так продолжалось лишь до тех пор, пока Бернадетт не услышала хлопок. Руки парня свободно лежали на её талии, и, когда девушка посмотрела вниз, она увидела, как на пол упали строки, связывающие её корсет._

— Ну и мудак ты, Эдгар, — пробормотал Морти, закрыв книгу и вернув её на место. Он уже не видел смысла искать дальше, но, когда парень раздвинул книги, он заметил что-то в глубине ящика.

Он протянул руку глубже и достал фаллоимитатор. Так, так, так. Морти покрутил его в руках: это была обычная игрушка, без вибрации или каких-то еще функций, достаточно небольшая. Парень ещё раз проверил ящик, отодвинул книги, но удивился, когда больше ничего не нашел.

Ни презервативов, ни смазки. Стоп… Никакой смазки? Морти перепроверил ещё раз и не обнаружил ничего, ни бутылочки лосьона, что было странно, ведь даже такая небольшая игрушка не могла принести удовольствия, если использовать ее без смазки. Парень еще раз посмотрел на находку, пытаясь понять, для чего она вообще была здесь. Может, это был чей-то глупый подарок, и Рик просто хранил его?

Это была загадка, которую Морти пока не мог разгадать. Он наконец заставил себя встать с прекрасной кровати и продолжил осматривать комнату. Парень поднялся по спиральной лестнице, удивившись, что она не издала ни одного скрипа. Весь дом был просто создан для того, чтобы незаметно изучать его.

Лестница привела его в маленький читальный зал с двумя окнами с видом на лужайку перед домом и на задний двор, а шкафы, стоявшие вдоль стен, были заполнены книгами. В таком маленьком помещении было невозможно даже лечь на пол, но на нем поверх удобного мягкого покрывала были раскиданы около двадцати больших подушек, и, не долго думая, Морти завалился на это ложе.

Когда парень наконец удобно устроился, он почувствовал что-то твердое под покрывалом и, пошарив аккуратно рукой, достал кожаный ежедневник в переплете с замком сбоку.

Морти широко раскрыл глаза, когда понял, что это была за находка. Он открыл замок и прочитал первую страницу.

_«Журнал Рика»_

Бинго. Первая страница была датирована чуть больше года назад.

_«Мой новый психиатр очень милый! Он недавно приехал в этот район и рассказал, что до этого работал в колледже. Разве это не здорово? Так приятно осознавать, что кто-то заботится о нашей молодежи. Думаю, работа со мной совсем новый опыт для него! В любом случае, Док хочет, чтобы я продолжил вести дневник, чтобы сосредоточиться на своих мыслях и проследить, как изменится мое состояние с начала лечения._

_Я знаю, что все началось, когда [Эрик Штольц Маска] Морти уехал. Я очень рад, что его приняли на академическую программу, но мне все равно его не хватает. Раньше приезжал к нему несколько раз, но он был всегда так занят, но я, конечно, все понимаю. Я хочу, чтобы он добился успеха! Думаю, я начал чувствовать себя подавлено, когда перестали приходить письма, но как я сказал, я понимаю, что парниша очень занят. Эти мысли очень эгоистичны с моей стороны._

_Мне нравится моя жизнь. Правда. Мне нравится ухаживать за комнатными растениями и за садом, и за моей лягушкой. Но чего-то не хватает. То, что раньше приносило мне радость, теперь почему-то кажется мне грустным. Я не могу готовить на одного. Я начал раздавать соседям овощи, выращенные в саду, и есть вне дома._

_Я решил направить все свои эмоции в работу, не знаю, хорошая это идея или плохая. У меня есть одна разработка проекта, и я знаю, что это неправильно. Я еще не решил, смогу ли я воплотить его в жизнь»._

Морти перешел к следующий записи, пытаясь узнать, что это за проект. Спустя столько времени, Рик уже наверняка продвинулся в нем или даже завершил его. Следующая запись была сделана спустя неделю.

_«Я сверился с календарем и точно могу сказать, что прошло уже шесть месяцев с тех пор, как я последний раз слышал от Морти. Я съездил сегодня к нему, проверить, все ли хорошо. Он выглядел очень счастливым в школе, и я решил не мешать ему._

_Я решил перестать ходить к психиатру и принимать лекарства — позвонил сегодня и предупредил, чтобы меня не ждали._

_Я хочу провести эксперимент. Я знаю, что это совсем не научно и эгоистично, но я не могу выкинуть из головы те слова, которые Рики говорили мне, когда Цитадель была ещё не разрушена: „Вселенной было бы куда лучше, если бы ты был мертв.“_

_Поэтому я собираюсь в течение года не выходить за пределы моего дома и сада. У меня достаточно запасов, и я оплатил все счета заранее. Если никто не попытается меня найти, тогда я думаю, это докажет, что Цитадель была права, и я покончу с собой»._

Морти резко закрыл журнал, бросив взгляд на лестницу, и выждал несколько минут. Мысль о том, что его могли поймать за чтением столь личной вещи, неожиданно заставила его нервничать. Мог ли этот журнал принадлежать беззаботному, как его называли, _Фуфелу_ Рику, который сейчас был чем-то занят внизу? Парень вновь раскрыл журнал и продолжил пролистывать записи.

_«Садовник, которого я нанял стричь газон, перестал приходить, несмотря на то, что я заплатил ему на год вперед. Трава выросла, и я хочу выйти и сделать все самому, но я стараюсь держать себя в руках. Может, у меня получится нанять нового через интернет?»._

Записи в дневнике стали скучными: Рик рассказывал об уборке в доме и новых закупках, переработке овощей из сада; переписал все вещи в мастерской. Запись, где он описал хоть какие-то свои эмоции, была посвящена дню, когда умерла его лягушка, и он чувствовал себя так опустошенно, что почти вышел из дома. Парень перешел в конец дневника.

_«Прошел уже почти год, но никто так и не пришел»._

Морти перечитал запись дважды. Как кто-то может пропасть на целый год и остаться незамеченным? Но он знал. Знал, что жизнь жестока и полна боли. Юноша продолжил читать.

_«… Но сегодня я получил письмо и был очень удивлен, узнав, что оно было из Цитадели. Похоже, они отстроили новую. Обычно это было бы последнее общество, в которое я бы хотел вернуться, но в письме упоминается департамент Морти. Я хочу приостановить свой эксперимент и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет»._

Затем шли пара пустых страниц и на этом записи кончались: он перестал вести дневник. Морти положил его обратно под покрывало, где и нашел, спустился по спиральной лестнице и вышел из комнаты.

Рик, занятый чем-то в подземной лаборатории, бросил свои дела, когда услышал, что кто-то постучал. Он снял очки, остановил аппаратуру и прислушался; стук в дверь повторился. Морти!

— О-одну минуту! — крикнул мужчина, снимая перчатки. Перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, он открыл дверь и увидел Морти, который выглядел… встревоженным. — Э-эй, Морти, ты… все хорошо?

Парень поднял взгляд от пола и посмотрел на Рика.

— Рик, я… Я тут подумал, ты все ещё не против съездить на то озеро?

Тот буквально засветился от счастья, но попытался скрыть свою радость.

— Т-ты правда хочешь пойти?

Морти странно улыбнулся.

— Да, я правда хочу пойти.

TBC


	4. Озеро

Морти #1679 не помнил, чтобы ему хоть раз доводилось видеть такую спокойную воду. Парень стоял у кромки воды, его ноги тонули во влажном песке, и он с осторожностью осматривал местность. Вокруг озера росли длинные сосны, которые, отражаясь с такой высоты, делали водную гладь похожей на зеркало, настолько чистое и прозрачное у ног парня, что он мог видеть плавающих на дне рыбок.

На голубом небе ярко светило солнце, но вдали Морти разглядел тучи, которые приближались к ним; если юноша был прав и ветер дул в их сторону, то было несложно догадаться, почему они были совсем одни.

— Берегись! — юноша резко начал оглядываться, готовый к худшему. Рик, сняв кофту и отбросив её в сторону, разбежался и прыгнул в воду с пугающим шлепком, от чего по воде пошли волны. Он вынырнул и провел рукой по волосам.

— Ох, М-морти, вода такая холодная!

— Разве? — он удивлённо посмотрел на мужчину, ведь вода показалась ему теплой. — А мне не холодно.

— На поверхности она всегда теплая!

Юноша снял футболку и кинул её рядом с вещами Рика. С трудом парень зашел глубже и сразу понял, как он ошибался: стоило ему войти по колено, как вода стала ледяной, и, когда вынырнул, его кожа покрылась мурашками.

— Черт, — пробормотал он, стуча зубами, а Рик тем временем снова ушел под воду, вернувшись уже с пригоршней камушков в перемешку с мокрым песком. Он тщательно выбирал по одному и бросал их обратно в воду, но, видимо, ему надоело это занятие, и, бросив все камни, он поплыл дальше.

— Давай доплывем до этого валуна, — сказал Рик, гребя в его сторону.

Морти поплыл за ним и внезапно замер. _Его повязка._ Его гребная повязка, твою мать. Юноша развернулся и направился в сторону берега. Прямо сейчас ему предстояло принять важное решение: довериться или нет? Если он снимет её, последуют вопросы, но их не избежать, даже если он выйдет на сушу. Он обернулся, когда неожиданно услышал, как Рик вышел из воды.

— Э-эй, Морти, не хочешь лучше прогуляться вдоль берега? — сказал Рик, улыбаясь как ни в чем не бывало.

Парень почувствовал, как гора упала с его плеч. Мужчина повесил полотенце на шею, и вместе они пошли вдоль озера. Вскоре берег начал становиться уже с каждым шагом: высокие деревья подступали ближе к воде, и Морти пришлось идти сзади. Рик шел босиком и смотрел себе под ноги, не обращая внимания на попадавшиеся камни и ветки. Юноша наконец перестал оглядываться по сторонам, ожидая опасности, и принялся рассматривать мужчину.

Рик выглядел обычно, за исключением зубов, глаз и прически; Морти также отметил, что в отличие от большинства, J19ζ7 не был лысым сзади, и парень решил, что это наверняка заслуга его книг, в которых рассказывали, как жить в спокойствии и без стресса. Но было в нем что-то еще, что отличало его от других. Что-то неуловимое, как… как что? Парень на долю секунды посмотрел на бедра Рика, которые двигались при каждом его шаге, и неожиданно понял, что он упускал: походка J19 была иной. Скорее всего потому, что он не употреблял алкоголь.

— Рик?

— Да?

— Могу я задать тебе личный вопрос?

— К-кончено, — ответил Рик, не оборачиваясь на него, за что Морти был благодарен: ему не пришлось смотреть ему в глаза, от чего говорить было намного легче.

— Ты не… Ты ведь практически не пьешь, да?

Рик тихо усмехнулся.

— Довольно редко. Н-не так, как другие, если ты спрашиваешь об этом.

— Почему?

— Хм-м… Не знаю, если честно. Н-наверно, мне просто не нравится, — он слегка повернул голову, дружелюбно улыбаясь через плечо. — М-морти, ты что, пытаешься попросить меня купить тебе выпить?

— Нет.

Рик повернулся к нему лицом, продолжая идти спиной вперед.

— Тогда в чем дело?

— Просто это… не риктипично.

—  _Не риктипично?_  — он поднял бровь.

Юноша на мгновение засомневался, удивляясь, что вообще решился сказать это вслух.

— Ну… Эм… — он глубоко вздохнул, — я делю Риков на несколько групп в зависимости от их поведения: обычному и отличающемуся от нормы. Например, большинство носит белый медицинский халат и много пьют. Так вот, ты носишь такой халат, и это риктипично, но при этом ты не пьешь — не риктипично.

Мужчина широко улыбнулся.

— Вау, Морти, это о-очень интересно! Ты такой умный, раз пришел к такому выводу!

От такой похвалы, юноша неожиданно покраснел.

— Так значит, лучше быть риктипичным или не риктипичным?

Морти покачал головой.

— Дело не в «хорошо» или «плохо», а в том, что, правильно определив тип Рика, я могу выбрать нужную с ним тактику. Если его поведение предсказуемо, мне не нужно волноваться, что он сможет застать меня врасплох.

Их взгляды встретились, и они поняли друг друга без слов, настолько это было очевидно. Морти пришлось пережить насилие, и теперь он должен быть осторожен.

Рик попытался сменить тему, изменившись в лице.

— Эй, Морти, а ты… АЙ!

Продолжая идти спиной, он споткнулся о неровно лежавший камень и начал падать. Не теряя ни секунды, парень быстро схватил его за запястье и потянул вперед, не дав ему упасть и таким образом притянув к себе. Рик удивленно выдохнул.

— Боже мой! Господи, я… Спасибо, Морти.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Только в этот момент юноша осознал, что все еще держит его за запястье. Он отпустил его, и мужчина убрал ногу с камня, нервно усмехнувшись.

— Не стоило мне идти спиной.

— Похоже на то.

— Это жалкое происшествие — риктипичное?

— Если ты и дальше будешь слишком сильно анализировать себя и свои поступки, я пожалею, что вообще рассказал тебе об этом, — Морти закатил глаза.

— Ладно-ладно, — пробормотал тот, продолжив прогулку, но тут же начал хромать и тяжело вздохнул. — Морти, т-ты не мог бы посмотреть, нет ли там царапины?

Мужчина повернул ногу, чтобы ему было удобней посмотреть, и парень кивнул.

— Да, ты ее порезал.

— Сильно?

— Да, довольно сильно, у тебя кровь идет.

Рик посмотрел вниз и убедился, что он не шутит: песок под его ногами был в крови.

— Христос в коляске! — он зашел в воду, промыл ногу и вышел обратно на берег, но кровь тут же пошла снова.

— Нам лучше вернуться, — сказал Морти.

— Да, п-похоже, ты прав. К тому же, небо хмурится, — мужчина выглядел сердитым и разочарованным.

Морти посмотрел на тучи, которые теперь были над их головами.

— Ладно, пойдем обратно.

Они развернулись, но на обратном пути Рик спотыкался почти на каждом шагу, поэтому юноша подошел к нему и, положив его руку на свое плечо, помог ему дойти.

Неожиданно начавшийся дождь заставил их ускорить шаг; забрав свои вещи с пляжа, они спрятались в машине, где мужчина включил печку и сумел в таком тесном пространстве перебинтовать ногу.

— Вот черт, — проворчал Рик, гладя в окно, — у нас еще есть полдня.

Морти надел футболку и теперь вытирал мокрые от дождя руки.

— Как насчет того места чудес, о котором ты рассказывал? Ты вроде говорил, что это музей.

— А, Хижина чудес. Это классный небольшой магазин с необычными вещами. Большинство из них ненастоящие, но это все равно забавно. Хочешь съездить?

— Почему нет.

И вопрос был решен. Соседний город был в тридцати милях езды; Рик неспешно ехал по извилистой лесной дороге сквозь дождь. Когда они выехали оттуда, они не встретили ни одного города и вскоре снова заехали в лесную чащу. Маленький деревянный дом в виде буквы «А» с огромной вывеской «Хижина чудес» удобно располагался на поляне среди деревьев.

Экскурсия не была особо занимательной, впрочем, Морти и не строил особых надежд. Парень лет двадцати, больше напоминающий круг, рассказывал истории о всевозможных экспонатах: от набивных чучел, представлявших собой гибрид обезьяны и русалки, до нервирующей механической машинки для чеканки монет в виде типичного жителя этого городка. J19 слушал все истории с интересом, смеясь над каждой шуткой, и для Морти это было лучшее в этой экскурсии. Когда все закончилось, они вернулись в магазин с сувенирами, и Рик принялся рассматривать карты.

— Там где-то должна быть новая, — сказала девушка за кассой, — и не просто карта, а изображение бермудского треугольника!

Мужчина нашел ее и начал активно обсуждать что-то с девушкой, когда парень неожиданно осознал, что все карты из гостиной были прямиком из этого места.

— Йю-ху, парниша! Что, собираешься поискать припрятанные сокровища?

Сбитый с толку, Морти обернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с девочкой-подростком в ослепительно ярком свитере и с повязкой на глазу. Она указала на нее пальцем и оскалила зубы.

— Ар-р!

Морти не знал, что на это вообще можно было ответить.

— Мне кажется, ты не очень понимаешь, но это _моя_ повязка.

Парень буквально видел, как двигались винтики в ее голове, и девочка неожиданно побледнела, сдернув с себя повязку с глухим треском.

— Боже-боже, мне так-так жаль! Я думала, ты купил ее там! — она указала на прилавок, где лежали товары, и юноша увидел там крючок, на котором висели глазные повязки.

— Нет, я ношу ее каждый день.

Девочка побледнела еще сильнее.

— О боже, надеюсь, я умру прямо сейчас. Я такая глупая.

— Все хорошо, не переживай, — ответил Морти, но отвлекся на Рика, которой в этот момент присоединился к ним.

— Ну что, готов ехать? Эй, привет, Мэйбл.

— Привет, мистер Санчез, — угрюмо ответила девочка.

Юноша вышел из магазина и придержал дверь мужчине, который вышел следом за ним. Они сели в машину, и, как только Рик завел ее, та девочка из магазина неожиданно прилипла к стеклу со стороны Морти. Он опустил окно, и она всучила ему лист бумаги.

— Наш город празднует Летоуин. Ну, это как Хеллоуин, только летом. Мы устраиваем костюмированную вечеринку в Хижине чудес, и вы двое просто обязаны прийти. Мой двоюродный дядя тоже будет. Это будет что-то.

— Звучит здорово! — сказал Рик, рассматривая флайер.

Морти посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Ты приглашаешь нас, потому что чувствуешь себя виноватой из-за того, что назвала меня пиратом?

Девочка съежилась.

— Нет! Правда нет. Честное слово. Вся эта ситуация с пиратом как раз и была моей попыткой пригласить вас.

Юноша не знал, что ответить, но, к счастью, Рик ответил за него: он поблагодарил ее, и они, наконец, уехали.

— Т-ты там упомянул, что она назвала тебя пиратом?

— Если честно, я и правда стоял рядом с крючком, где висели пиратские повязки на глаза.

— Ух, вот это недоразумение. Надеюсь, ты в порядке.

Морти кивнул.

Они какое-то время ехали в тишине, пока Рик не передал юноше свой телефон.

— Н-не хочешь поискать какие-нибудь классные костюмы? У Цитадели есть неплохой сайт с одеждой.

Парень нашел этот сайт и принялся листать страницу с каталогом костюмов, где были представлены как знакомые, так и ставящие в тупик модели для Риков и Морти. Там был костюм Морти-русалки и Маями-Морти, от которых парня передернуло, но его внимание привлекла фотография костюма Морти-пирата — из-за глазной повязки Морти казалось, что он смотрит на свою фотографию.

Если честно, юноша не хотел участвовать в этом мероприятии, уж тем более ему не хотелось надевать костюм, но какая-то часть его понимала, что Рику это понравится, а значит парень был готов пойти на это. Морти посмотрел еще пару костюмов и остановился на пирате. Ему придется быть пиратом; юноша решил сделать сегодняшнее недоразумение своей особенностью.

— Какой костюм ты бы хотел? — поинтересовался юноша у Рика.

— Ох, м-м… Как насчет чего-нибудь, связанного с наукой? Эйнштейн?

— Костюм Эйнштейна — обычный костюм Рика, только с усами.

Мужчина посмотрел на фотографию, кивнул в знак согласия и свернул на обочину. Морти вернул ему телефон, чтобы тот смог сам найти себе что-то, и тот неожиданно вздохнул, его лицо озарилось радостью и энтузиазмом.

— П-посмотри на это Морти! У них есть костюм Рика из Flesh Curtains! — он передал ему телефон и начал тараторить. — Flesh Curtains Рик — мой самый любимый Рик! Он такой классный и талантливый, и я очень люблю их музыку! Они сочетают в себе классические мотивы и современные необычные звуки, ох, это просто…! — Рик душевно выдохнул, сложив пальцы вместе.

— Так, я разместил заказ на костюмы.

— Ты что сделал? — мужчина моргнул.

— Разместил заказ. Тут уже был открыт твой личный кабинет.

Рик был в недоумении.

— Костюм Эйнштейна?

—  _Нет_ , я заказал тебе костюм Flesh Curtains Рика, который тебе так нравится, — Морти посмотрел на мужчину, с которого неожиданно начал ручьями лить пот. — Ты хотел что-то другое?

Рик выглядел так, слов он только что сам вырыл себе могилу.

— Я просто подумал, что это было бы круто! М-морти, я никогда не смогу н-на самом деле _надеть_ этот костюм!

Парень посмотрел на фотографию, на которой небритый Рик был одет в шипы и кожу, которые прикрывали немного, а затем посмотрел на худого Рика, который сидел на соседнем сиденье и судорожно поправлял горло на футболке. Пожалуй, пижама пушистой овечки подошла бы куда больше.

— Я-я намного не риктипичный, чем ты думаешь, Морти. Я очень плохой Рик.

Парень почувствовал, как знакомый ему гнев закипает в груди.

— Ты должен послать Риков из Цитадели нахуй, я серьезно. Что это вообще значит «быть Риком»? Быть алкоголиком-неудачником, который в итоге умрет с бутылкой в руке? Гениальным ученым, который зря тратит свой талант и рушит свою семью? Или как насчет быть трусом, который бросает своего внука на верную смерть? Ты хотел бы быть таким?

Глаза J19ζ7 заблестели, и он отвернулся к окну; Морти тяжело вздохнул.

— Ты же знаешь, что даже самого лучшего Рика из всех Риков, c-137, они ненавидят.

Мужчина моргнул и перевел взгляд на юношу.

— Я… Я никогда не думал об этом.

Морти пожал плечами. Давать советы — совсем на него не похоже, он всегда думал, что плох в этом, но неожиданно для самого себя старался помочь ему.

Рик долго всматривался в его лицо и спустя какое-то время мягким голосом произнес.

— Знаешь, ты… Ты отличаешься от остальных.

Морти подумал, что это была какая-то шутка.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что я не мортитипичный?

— Нет, — голос Рика звучал уверено, — нет. Я не имею в виду, что ты не как другие Морти, ты просто… другой. Мне кажется… Мир был бы лучше, если бы таких, как ты, было больше.

— Поверь мне, это не так.

Но его слова не убедили мужчину. Он посмотрел на юношу еще немного, прежде чем продолжить путь домой под проливным дождем.

TBC


	5. Красный журнал

Отодвинув кофейный столик в сторону, Морти занялся своими привычными упражнениями в гостиной, уверенный, что Рик где-то поливал цветы, напевая знакомые мелодии классического рока.

Что-то в этом пении Альфа-7 успокаивало парня. Для него мужчина был своего рода канарейкой: казалось, что если с ним все хорошо, то и мир в порядке.* И, хотя юноша не мог объяснить почему, это казалось ему правильным.

— Разве Морти обычно не сидят на диване, поедая чипсы?

Парень посмотрел наверх с пола, где качал пресс. Рик стоял над ним, скрестив руки, с озорным блеском в глазах.

— Они напрашиваются на неприятности, — выдохнул Морти перед очередным подходом. — Не понимаю, как добрая половина из них все еще жива.

— Д-должно быть, Рики заботятся о них, — пробормотал мужчина, но юноша ничего на это не ответил.

За ту неделю, что эта парочка провела вместе, они уже обсуждали это, да и в принципе разговаривали намного больше, чем Морти предполагал. Парень успел понять, что мужчина был намного снисходительнее, чем нужно, добрее, чем кто-либо заслуживал, и жил отдельно от всего мира в своем священном доме. А Рик, в свою очередь, понял, что стал чем-то вроде исключения для Морти, но не мог определить точно, насколько.

Мужчина не стал развивать эту тему дальше; вместо этого он продолжил стоять, перенеся вес на другую ногу и поставив руки на пояс, пока брюнет рассматривал края штанов, в которых тот всегда работал в саду.

— Н-не хочешь стакан воды?

— Нет, спасибо.

— Ну, может, тебе нужно что-то ещё?

— Нет, — пробурчал парень.

— Как думаешь, сможешь ли ты продолжить свои упражнения, если я на тебя сяду?

Морти замер и посмотрел наверх, сощурив глаза.

— А ты попробуй и узнаешь.

Рик лишь усмехнулся и отошел в сторону. Юноша вдруг почувствовал, что хочет схватить мужчину за лодыжку и повалить его на пол, прижав ближе, но эта мысль была мимолетной, и он вернулся к своим делам.

Неожиданно, из ниоткуда, перед ними открылся зеленый мерцающий портал. Морти вскочил на ноги и закрыл собой Рика, намереваясь защитить.

— Ч-что… Морти, что ты делаешь? — запротестовал мужчина.

Из портала выпал небольшой конверт, и он тут же закрылся. Обойдя парня и одарив его веселым взглядом, Рик подобрал письмо.

— Именно так Цитадель и рассылает почту. Т-ты бы видел их почтовый отдел. Рики-почтальоны носят солнечные очки, чтобы защитить глаза от постоянного яркого света, — он открыл письмо и прочитал его, не проронив ни слова.

Усталость и недовольство отразились на его лице, сменив прежнюю безмятежность.

— Меня немедленно вызывают.

— В чем заключается работа?

— Н-не могу сказать точно, тут ничего не уточняется.

Морти взял у него письмо и прочитал сам: измерение, указанное в письме, не принадлежало Цитадели или какому-либо другому известному ему месту. Парень вздохнул.

— Если ты решишь не отвечать на это и отделиться от ЦР, они заставят тебя вернуть меня?

— Морти, ты ведь не машина, я тебя не арендую. Они могут лишить Морти лишь за уголовные преступления, — Рик посмотрел на него и пожал плечами. — А так они заберут мою страховку на портальную пушку и, возможно, закидают яйцами мой дом.

— Ну, тогда пойдем.

Мужчина выглядел удивленным.

— Ох, тебе не нужно идти со мной. П-просто побудь дома, а я вернусь, как только закончу. Это не займет больше пары часов, ну, в крайнем случае, пары дней.

— Нет, я хочу пойти с тобой.

— В-вообще я б-бы о-очень хотел, ч-чтобы ты о-остался тут. Должен же кто-то приглядывать за цветами.

Морти подозрительно на него посмотрел.

— Ты что-то скрываешь, иначе почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой?

Рик старался не смотреть ему в глаза.

— Н-ничего подобного… Т-ты же знаешь, какие там Рики. Если кто-то из них узнает меня… Ты понимаешь, как им нравится меня дразнить.

О, да. Морти знал, как они любили «дразнить».

— Как это вообще связано с тем, пойду я с тобой или нет?

Альфа-7 был в полном отчаянии, парень впервые видел его таким, но он искренне не понимал, что послужило тому причиной. Само собой, ему бы хотелось остаться дома, но юноше было бы неприятно сидеть и ждать, пока его Риком помыкают какие-то отбросы из Цитадели.

— Я старше, Морти. И я-я должен уметь ставить точку, когда я считаю нужным.

— О, ты у нас старше, да? — повторил за ним парень, нахмурив брови. — Знаешь, ты напомнил мне об одном вопросе, который я давно хотел утончить: какие у нас отношения? Если у тебя есть право указывать мне, что делать, то ты думаешь, что у тебя есть своего рода власть надо мной. Значит ли это, что ты мой новый дедушка?

По лицу J19ζ7 было видно, что он прежде не задумывался над этим вопросом, но его голос прозвучал уверенно.

— К-конечно!

— НЕТ, — прорычал Морти, напугав мужчину, — Нет, ты не он! Ты никогда не был ничьим дедушкой и уж тем более не был моим дедушкой. Ты привел в свой дом _взрослого_ Морти, а не какого-то молокососа. Я, сука, не твой внук!

Парень напирал на Рика, подходя ближе. Они были одного роста и без труда смотрели друг другу в глаза, но парень казался в два раза больше из-за своей силы. Под таким пристальным взглядом мужчина начал отступать назад.

— Кто мы, Рик? Как ты думаешь, что между нами происходит?

— М-морти, т-ты м-мой друг… — его дыхание стало быстрым и прерывистым.

Парень зло засмеялся.

— Бред! Морти не может быть другом для Рика!

— Хватит, перестань! — закричал Альфа-7. — Ты говоришь как они! — юноша широко распахнул глаза. — Ты говоришь в точности как те отвратительные Рики!

Морти замер на месте, почувствовав, словно на него вылили ушат холодной воды. J19ζ7 развернулся и, закрыв за собой портал, исчез.

Парень остался стоять один в пустой гостиной, пытаясь понять, что, черт возьми, только что произошло. Он не смог сдержать тех жестоких вещей, которые наговорил, и теперь пытался понять, зачем он это сделал? Безусловно, ему не хотелось идти выполнять с ним поручение. Возможно, с этого все и началось, но… почему? Что, твою мать, было не так с Морти, раз он решился разрушить все хорошее, что у него было? Нет, кого он пытался обмануть? Альфа-7 был тем единственным «хорошим», что у него когда-либо было. И юноша не сомневался, что пару минут назад лишился и этого.

Морти поднялся в комнату и взял диктофон.

— Запись 7743. Произошла словесная перепалка с нынешним Риком, j19-Альфа-7. Несмотря на принуждение, уровень агрессии остался ниже среднего, — юноша почувствовал предательский ком в горле. — Шансы вернуться в Цитадель высоки, поэтому, пока есть возможность, продолжаю сбор информации.

Положив диктофон в карман, парень спустился вниз к закрытой на код двери и, так как Рик не пользовался высокомощным замком, спустя пару минут оказался внутри. Спускаясь вниз по лестнице, в голове у брюнет эхом отзывались последние слова Рика. _«Ты говоришь в точности как те отвратительные Рики!»_ ; волосы на его руках встали дыбом, ведь мужчина был прав.

Подвал оказался забит разными вещами: от всяких гаджетов до обычных повседневных вещей. Радиоприемник стоял на пошатывающемся стуле в углу комнаты; кресло из гостиной стояло под лестницей; стены были обклеены плакатами из Aerosmith, Flesh Curtains, Guns n Roses и фотографиями садов и цветов, вырезанных из журналов. А на свободных от плакатов стенах висели различные разработки портальных пушек. Каждый Рик имел такую коллекцию — это было «врожденное».

По всему периметру подвала стоял огромный стол, вокруг которого в беспорядке стояли стулья. Всюду хаотично лежали приборы, сделанные до конца или лишь наполовину. Морти принялся обходить стол, надеясь найти что-нибудь стоящее.

И его поиски увенчались успехом, когда он остановился напротив металлического изобретения, по форме напоминающего пирамиду, но ее верхушку заменил стеклянный купол, такой же, как и на портальной пушке. Юноша внимательно осмотрел кнопки и рычаги на ребрах пирамиды, пытаясь разобраться, но все, что он смог понять — кнопка «вкл — выкл». #1679 включил устройство, и стеклянный купол загорелся, приводя машину в действие, но вместо привычного зеленого света, загорелся красным. Что за черт?

Ему нужно было больше информации. Морти начал лихорадочно рыскать по ящикам и полкам, просматривая всякие бумажки и папки, пока не наткнулся… на журнал, внешне напоминавший дневник, найденный в секретном читальном зале Рика, но этот — красного цвета. Открыв замок, Морти прочитал надпись на первой странице: «антипортальное устройство». В животе у парня неожиданно стало тяжело. Он пролистал страницы, где были десятки зарисовок той пирамиды. Почерк Рика был намного шире и аккуратней, чем в личном дневнике, да и в целом его сознание, казалось, кардинально отличалось.

Морти подошел к креслу и аккуратно присел на край, просматривая журнал, в котором мужчина описывал сначала свои противоречивые чувства насчет создания этого устройства; затем шли функции аппарата, которые позволяли блокировать заразившиеся или враждебные измерения.

Наконец Морти нашел инструкцию.

_«С помощью стандартной портальной пушки зайти в измерение дальнейшей изоляции. Включить антипортальное устройство; на загрузку требуется три минуты._

_Если пользователю нужно покинуть измерение до изоляции, настроить таймер с временем, необходимым для ухода с территории. Включить таймер, покинуть измерение с помощью стандартной портальной пушки. Когда таймер закончит отсчет, антипортальное устройство взорвется, выпуская красную антиизмерительную волну по всей территории. Неизбежным результатом становится самоуничтожение с небольшой взрывной волной._

_Если пользователь хочет остаться в изолированном устройстве, стандартная портальная пушка не нужна: после включения устройства, необходимо отойти минимум на пять ярдов**, чтобы не попасть под взрывную волну._

_После антиизмерительной волны, все попытки зайти в измерение или выйти из него с использованием стандартной или антиизмерительной портальной пушек будут безуспешны. Изолированное измерение приобретает такой статус навсегда.»_

Остальные записи были выдернуты из журнала.

Морти не мог оторвать взгляд от последнего предложения, перечитывая его до тех пор, пока глаза не заболели от напряжения. Он посмотрел на пирамиду, все еще горящую красным светом из угла. Парень медленно встал и аккуратно выключил устройство; гудение прекратилось, лампочка потухла, и лишь тогда юноша нервно выдохнул.

— Что за хуйня…  

Он не мог оторвать взгляд от этого самого мощного, самого не риктипичного изобретения, которое он когда-либо встречал. Парень осторожно взял в руки аппарат, и хотя он весил не больше обычного тостера, держа в руке антипортальное устройство, он чувствовал себя богом. На мгновение все те Рики, которые били его, или трогали, или заставляли убивать показались ему… мелкими, ничтожными.

Держа девайс крепко в руке, Морти подошел к стене, выбрал новый прототип портальной пушки и, дрожащими руками открыв портал в Новую Цитадель Риков, зашел внутрь.

На другой стороне он оказался в центре города в окружении Риков и Морти среди ресторанов, магазинов, торговых центров и небоскребов, накрытых от космоса огромным защитным куполом. Парень направился сквозь толпу вниз по тротуару, пока не дошел до большого фонтана. Встав на его край, юноша вглядывался в толпу, но никто не обращал на него никакого внимания.

Он включил устройство, и оно податливо ожило в его руках с тихим жужжанием. Парень снова посмотрел на окружающих: тысячи Риков могли бы оказаться заперты здесь навсегда, отрезанные от их миров. Сотни тысяч измерений были бы спасены, избавлены от этой болезни.

Тихо и неожиданно воспоминания ожили в голове.

_Три дня назад Морти вернулся домой после пробежки, и, пока его не было, весь кухонный стол оказался засыпан грунтовой землей. Рядом в фартуке и перчатках стоял Альфа-7 с большой глубокой вазой в руках._

_— Х-хей, Морти, — по голосу и лицу Рика было нетрудно догадаться, что он рад видеть соседа._

_Парень подошел ближе._

_— Что это?_

_— Это террариум. Видишь? Сначала мы кладем небольшой слой гравия, затем слой песка, а потом грунт. И, наконец, сажаем._

_Слова сопроводились действиям, и мужчина опустил в шар растения; вокруг он аккуратно положил мох и папоротник, пока от земли не осталось и намека. Рик полил содержимое водой, пока оно не стало похожим на свежие тропические джунгли._

_— И потом ты накрываешь все крышкой — и готово._

_Морти рассмотрел террариум, сделанный с такими трепетом и заботой._

_— Там наверно так безопасно, как думаешь? Вдали от внешнего мира?_

Парень подумал о Рике, который закрылся у себя в доме на долгих двенадцать месяцев. Вспомнил те его мысли о самоубийстве. Юноша понимал, что террариум будет разрастаться до тех пор, пока там есть место, но потом появится плесень и листья съежатся, став коричневыми; мох продолжит расти в грязи, слой за слоем. Террариум будет жить какое-то время, но рано или поздно он обязательно умрет. Растения не могут жить вечно в закрытом пространстве.

Но у террариума есть Рик, который ухаживал за ним, переодически открывал крышку и подрезал листья, а выросшие растения мужчина пересаживал в сад.

Морти выключил устройство и вернулся домой.

Как мог убрал вещи в подвале на свои места, словно никто сюда не заглядывал; антипортальный аппарат вернулся на свое прежнее место, все бумаги, судорожно разбросанные ранее, были аккуратно сложены на полках, красный журнал оказался спрятан в прежнем месте. Парень поднялся наверх, закрыв за собой кодовый замок.

Морти провел несколько бесконечных часов в своей комнате, прежде чем услышал шаги внизу и выбежал из комнаты, пронесся по коридору и за пару секунд оказался в гостиной. Рик вернулся. Сердце парня бешено стучало, но при виде мужчины в груди у него что-то оборвалось.

J19ζ7 был весь в крови, вся одежда промокла насквозь, запекшаяся кровь была на лице, в волосах, под ногтями. Внешне он напоминал Кэрри.***

— Рик, — юноша с ужасом выдохнул, — что случилось?

Тот опустил взгляд вниз, обошел Морти и начал подниматься наверх.

— Ты в порядке? Рик!

— Все нормально, — он ответил едва слышно, закрывшись в ванной.

Парень пошел следом за ним, остановившись перед дверью.

— Рик, скажи мне, что произошло! Что они с тобой сделали?

— Ничего, — ответ прозвучал тихо и отсраненно, — я в порядке.

И послышался звук льющийся воды. Морти стиснул зубы, сжал кулаки и отошел в сторону, с ненавистью смотря на запертую дверь. На долю секунды парень был уже готов выбить эту дверь, но он понимал, что не смог бы сделать этого, потому что так… так поступили бы Рики — они плевать хотели на закрытые двери. Но он так переживал, ему так отчаянно нужно было знать, что произошло. Морти прислонился руками к двери, скребя ногтями по краске.

— Рик, пожалуйста, прошу, дай мне зайти. Пожалуйста, мне нужно тебя увидеть. Мне правда очень стыдно за те слова, которые я наговорил.

После нескольких секунд молчания, мужчина все же ответил.

— Т-ты был очень жесток ко мне, Морти!

#1679 невольно улыбнулся — он наконец заговорил с ним.

— Я знаю! Я знаю, Рик, я повел себя как самый настоящий мудак, и ты был прав. Я клянусь, все те слова были сказаны сгоряча. Я сказал все это, потому что я… я хотел сказать что угодно, лишь бы задеть тебя как можно сильнее.

Дверь открылась. Рик стоял на пороге, держа футболку у груди.

— Почему ты хотел сделать мне больно?

— Я не знаю, — Морти покачал головой. — Ты был так добр ко мне, я просто… — он провел пальцами по волосам, — мне кажется… Мне кажется, я знал, что что-то произойдет. Что-то плохое.

— Я не понимаю.

— Я знаю, я сам не особо понимаю. Но мне правда жаль, Рик. Я неспроста возвращался в Цитадель столько раз. Я дерьмовый Морти.

К удивлению парня, мужчина засмеялся, но это был смех человека, готового вот-вот разрыдаться. Он вытер уголки глаз краем футболки.

— З-знаешь, мне кажется, что самый лучший Морти сейчас где-то вместе с самым лучшим Риком, а ты сам говорил — н-никто их любит.

Не сомневаясь ни секунды, парень подошел и обвил мужчину руками; постепенно Рик все же оттаял в его объятиях.

— Так что случилось?

Морти почувствовал, как J19ζ7 вздохнул.

— Что-то вроде перестрелки в ночном клубе. Просто кровяная баня, и-и ЦР хотела, чтобы я там убрался. Там были другие солдаты из Цитадели, и один из них… В общем, они меня завалили в это.

Рик немного отстранился и посмотрел на парня; он все еще держал в руке свою футболку, пока тот обнимал его за худые плечи.

— Я-я знал, что подобное могло произойти. Ничего нового. Я не хотел, чтобы ты это увидел, Морти. Я знаю, тебе делали больно, но добрые Рики все еще остались. Я не хотел, чтобы ты лишний раз столкнулся с чем-то плохим.

Юноша невозмутимо посмотрел на него.

— Ты не можешь избавиться от этого мудочья, пока я сижу дома.

— Я могу хотя бы попытаться, — пробормотал Рик.

Морти усмехнулся, притягивая его ближе к себе. Мужчина тоже улыбался, эта глупая щель между зубами делала _что-то невообразимое_ с его улыбкой, от чего парень терял всякий здравый смыл. Юноша придвинулся и провел пальцем по его губам, удивившись тому, какими мягкими они были. Удивленный Рик отпрянул в сторону, и Морти опустил руки.

— У тебя там была кровь, — соврал он, толком не понимая: себе или ему.

— Ох, думаю, она повсюду, — пробормотал мужчина.

Парень прерывисто выдохнул.

— Давай одежду. Я хорошо справляюсь с пятнами от крови.

Он вышел в коридор и дождался, пока Альфа-7 закончил раздеваться, затем спустился вниз с грязной одеждой в руках, направляясь в прачечную. По дороге он прошел мимо двери в подземную лабораторию, даже не обратив на нее никакого внимания.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "своего рода канарейкой" или "как канарейка у шахтеров" (англ. like a canary in a mine) — раньше рабочие спускались в шахты с канарейкой. Если происходил выброс рудничного газа, птица умирала, предупреждая шахтеров об опасности.  
> ** 5 ярдов = 4,5 метра  
> *** Кэрри (Carrie) — главная героиня одноименного романа Стивена Кинга "Кэрри"; совершила массовое убийство с помощью телекинеза.


	6. О помидорах и поцелуях

Через пару дней от прежнего напряжения не осталось и следа. Морти целыми днями разрабатывал свои устройства в комнате, а Рик оказался достаточно проницательным и позволил ему пользоваться своим оборудованием. Впервые у парня был доступ ко всему необходимому, хотя иногда, по привычке, он воровал из подвала инструменты, забывая, что ему достаточно было просто попросить. Помимо этого, #1679 чувствовал себя в безопасности, несмотря на то, что мужчина знал о его способностях. Стоило ему сказать что-то умнее, чем ожидали от Морти, как Рик сразу оживлялся и просил рассказать об этом поподробнее.

Это было свежее летнее утро, и в такую погоду юноша особенно любил заниматься, поэтому он вышел на долгую пробежку по городу. К моменту, когда он вернулся домой, солнце уже палило вовсю, и по его спине ручьями лил пот.

Возле двери лежала посылка; парень поднял ее, рассматривая. Надпись «ЦР Отдел продаж Индестрис» заставила его усмехнуться. Занеся ее в дом и положив на кухонный стул, он налил стакан воды и подошел к окну, ведущему на задний двор.

Рик в свободной одежде — зеленом фартуке, резиновых сапогах и перчатках — был занят в саду; наклонившись над томатами, он вырывал корни и скидывал их в кучу. Парень заметил небольшую полоску пыли у него на лице и зеленые пятна от травы на штанах, но мужчина обожал свой сад, и эта работа, казалось, была лишь приятным времяпрепровождением.

Морти неподвижно стоял с пустым стаканом в руке и наблюдал за J19ζ7, который снял перчатки и отпил из своей бутылки, рассматривая свои труды. Наконец он оторвал один помидор, вдохнул прекрасный аромат и откусил; это было так вкусно, что от удовольствия он закрыл глаза, на его губах расцвела блаженная улыбка.

Рик лег на траву, покачивая согнутой ногой в такт песне, звучащей у него в голове, и грелся на солнышке, поедая свой урожай.

Морти не мог назвать конкретный день, событие или момент, когда понял, что у него есть чувства к мужчине. Это произошло постепенно, усиливаясь с каждым проведенным вместе днем. Юноша все реже думал о своём задании, и все чаще ловил себя на том, что пытался угадать мысли Рика.

J19ζ7 наконец заметил брюнета и сел, тепло улыбаясь. В ответ парень помахал ему рукой и вышел на улицу.

— Д-доброе утро, Морти! Как пробежка? Хочешь, я приготовлю завтрак?

— Не надо, не вставай, — он присел рядом. — Чем ты тут занимаешься?

— А, обычная рутина в саду. И, Морти, поверь, я нашел самый вкусный томат. Я буквально узнал его с первого взгляда, и это просто… Давай я отрежу тебе кусочек с целой стороны? Я принесу нож.

— Тебе не зачем… Не зачем идти за ножом. Можно?

Рик протянул парню овощ, и он впился зубами в том же месте, где до этого его ел мужчина, заставив того покраснеть и отвести взгляд. Но от всех своих мыслей брюнета отвлек прекрасный вкус.

— Вау, — пробормотал он с набитым ртом, — такое ощущение, что у томата и апельсина была бурная ночь. Это очень странно, но не менее вкусно.

Рик лучезарно улыбнулся.

— Ну, кто знает, может, я немного поэкспериментировал с генами, добавив немного кумквата. Практически все мои овощи натуральные, но иногда сложно устоять перед искушением.

Так они и сидели бок о бок на траве, передавая друг другу томат, пока Морти не вспомнил важную вещь.

— Кстати, в доме для тебя подарочек.

— В смысле?

— Ну пойди и посмотри. Он лежит на кухонном столе.

Бросив вопросительный взгляд, ученый все-таки встал и зашел внутрь. Юноша подождал немного и наконец услышал восторженный крик.

— Морти, костюмы пришли! М-мы должны их сейчас же примерить! Летоуин ведь совсем скоро?

Морти лишь фыркнул.

Рик скрылся в доме и вернулся, держа в руке флайер.

— О божечки, он сегодня. Мы чуть все не пропустили.

— Ой, это была бы настоящая трагедия, — равнодушно ответил парень.

— Именно, — мужчина пропустил сарказм мимо ушей. — Не хочешь примерить свой?

— Не сомневаюсь, что он идеально подойдет, — в конце концов, это был стандартный размер для всех Морти. Конечно, он может оказаться немного узким — парень занимался слишком усердно — но вряд ли это окажется проблемой.

— Д-да, ты, пожалуй, прав, в этом нет смысла: они однозначно подходят, — Рик закусил губу, раздумывая.

Мужчина вернулся в сад, надел перчатки и продолжил заниматься в огороде. Парень встал, взял охапку травы и отнес ее в компост. Когда он направился в сторону дома, Рик окликнул его.

— Морти? — он явно сомневался и начал пропалывать рядки еще яростней, продолжив. — Я знаю… — он вздохнул. — Впрочем, неважно, забудь.

— В чем дело?

— З-забудь, правда. Это очень глупо, с-совсем неважно.

— Да брось, Рик. Что ты хотел сказать?

Мужчина смотрел на свои руки.

— Я знаю, что ты читал мой дневник, — у парня по всему телу пробежали мурашки. — Вчера я нашел тебя спящем в моей читальной комнате с дневником на коленях.

 _Вот черт_. В горле у юноши словно что-то застряло — он попытался что-то сказать, но не мог, поэтому ученый продолжил.

— Поначалу я расстроился. Н-но потом я вспомнил, что тебе пришлось пережить и благодаря твоим записям я понял, что тебе пришлось пройти через вещи, которые я даже не мог представить. Я просто… На твоем месте я бы тоже залез в дневник Рика. Я бы чувствовал себя спокойнее, зная его секреты.

Морти так и замер. Если бы какой-нибудь другой Рик анализировал его действия подобным образом, он бы убил его за то, что тот знал слишком много. Но сейчас он был лишь напуган. Как у кого-то язык поворачивался назвать Альфа-7 «Фуфелом»?

— Морти, я хочу объяснить тебе, почему я не дам тебе спуститься в лабораторию. Я говорю это тебе, потому что… Потому что хочу, чтобы ты мне доверял. Я не хочу, чтобы между нами были секреты. Я…

— Погоди, — парень вздохнул, — слушай, я знаю об антиизмерительном устройстве. Я пробирался в твою лабораторию. Пару раз.

Мужчина стоял в шоке с широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Т-так, я должен был это предвидеть. Но… Разве тебя это не беспокоит? Ты не считаешь меня террористом?

Брюнет усмехнулся.

— Ты? _Террорист?_ Нет. Я знаю, почему ты его построил.

Ученый лишь кивнул и вернулся к томатам, выдернув еще пару сорняков. Морти подошел и сел на траву; поняв намек, Рик отложил свое занятие и присоединился. Он посмотрел на парня, и тот, чувствуя себя неловко, отвел взгляд.

— Рик, прости меня за дневник и за лабораторию. Я знаю, из-за моих записей ты считаешь эти действия оправданными, но мне правда жаль.

— Ну, спасибо, — мужчина попытался оттереть пятна на коленях грязными перчатками, но сделал лишь хуже, — и-и, если честно, я чувствую себя очень неловко, — в его глазах блестели слезы, голос дрожал. — Я-я никогда н-не хотел, чтобы э-этот дневник кто-нибудь прочитал. Я не хочу, чтобы ты жалел меня. Это так убого!

— Это не убого, — ответ юноши прозвучал серьезно, от голоса Рика в груди у него все сжалось, — все твои чувства доказывают, что, в отличие от других Риков, ты не бессердечный.

— Спасибо, Морти, но ты же знаешь, что не все из них такие.

— То есть ты не отрицаешь, что большинство — конченные мрази?

— Иногда с этим трудно поспорить, — он усмехнулся, вытирая глаза.

Парень рассматривал ученого и в который раз осознал, что ему нравится в нем _абсолютно все_. Ему нравились его удобная одежда и прямые линии прически, его доброе лицо и неотразимая улыбка.

Морти провел рукой по шее мужчины, перебирая пальцами волосы на затылке, заставив его покраснеть. Больше парень не мог этого вынести. Он наклонился ближе и поцеловал его.

В отличии от той ночи в палатке, когда юноша пытался поцеловать его, Рик не отстранился. Но и не сделал шаг навстречу. Ученый замер, стиснув колени руками, когда брюнет прикоснулся к его губам.

Юноша почувствовал, когда оцепенение и напряжение ушло. Он почувствовал это рукой, дотронувшись до его шеи; почувствовал, как губы мужчины стали мягче, а голова, едва заметно, подалась вперед. И, о боже, как же это все меняло. Рик словно включил что-то внутри парня, и в одно мгновение в нем зажегся огонь.

Это было уже невыносимо, парень был слишком на взводе. Другой рукой он коснулся его лица и просунул язык сквозь губы, желая попробовать его на вкус. Рик вздохнул, и, словно лопнувший мыльный пузырь, магия исчезла. Мужчина отскочил назад с широко раскрытыми глазами, прикрывая рот рукой.

— М-мне так жаль!

Он вскочил на ноги и убежал в дом, оставив Морти с приоткрытым ртом, дрожащим всем телом.

***

Прошло уже два часа, а Рик так и не вышел из своей комнаты, но парень не решался постучать. Он лежал на неразобранной постели, бездумно смотря на плакат с атомами, пытаясь понять, что он чувствовал. Никто, ни один Рик или кто-либо другой, ни разу до этого его не возбуждал. Да, его тело принуждали с помощью абсолютно противных прикосновений, но это не в счет. Все, что сделал Альфа-7 — дал себя поцеловать, и теперь все тело юноши горело.

Он вспомнил их поездку на озеро, как Рик шел впереди у кромки воды, как двигалось его тело, и представил, каково это было бы дотронуться до его кожи. Морти громко застонал.

Его сексуальный опыт можно было разделить на две части. Бывали случаи, когда его заставляли силой, и случаи, когда он участвовал в подобном с целью получить выгоду. Секс попросту никогда его не интересовал. И опять же, брюнет никогда прежде не был влюблен.

Парень перевернулся, зарывшись лицом в подушку.

— Что за хуйня, — его голос звучал едва слышно. _Он был слишком возбужден._ Морти попытался подумать о вещах, которые ему не нравилось делать, но, представляя их с его Риком, мозг кричал _«да-а!»_. Он подумал о самых отвратительных вещах, включая оральный секс.

Было сложно себе даже представить этого Рика, позволяющим что-то подобное. Но, предположим, парень сможет его уговорить на это… Его воображение рисовало покрасневшее лицо мужчины, кусающим губу, слишком смущенным, чтобы смотреть. В своей голове он берет его в рот и слышит наверху вздох, а мягкие пальцы зарываются в его волосы. Боже, Морти хотел довести Рика до оргазма. И прекрасно знал, что смог бы.

TBC


	7. Вечеринка: Часть первая

— Рик, ты там провел весь день, — Морти стоял у закрытой двери в спальню. Он уже успел принять душ, пообедать и перенастроить свою повязку, а мужчина все не выходил. — Рик? — почему они не могли просто забыть о случившемся?

Парень бесцельно ходил по дому, в который раз рассматривая книжные полки, пока наконец не плюхнулся на диван. От безысходности он был готов включить телевизор — никто из них прежде этого не делал — как вдруг заметил открытую посылку с их костюмами, лежавшую на кофейном столике. Достав телефон, он посмотрел на время: совсем скоро им нужно было выдвигаться.

Юноша надел костюм пирата. Он был безумно рад, когда обнаружил, что выглядел обычно; никто не обратит на него внимания: полосатые штаны и футболка со шнуровкой на груди оказались идеальным вариантом. Он обул сапоги из кожзаменителя, повязал свою черную повязку вокруг головы, а обычную ненужную повязку оставил в коробке.

К костюму прилагался игрушечный нож в чехле, но Морти заменил его на настоящий — старая привычка быть всегда наготове. Он сначала хотел взять с собой рояльную струну, но решил, что это будет слишком.

Теперь предстояло вытащить Рика. Брюнет-пират встал напротив двери, держа костюм мужчины в руках. И, набрав полную грудь воздуха, крикнул что есть силы:

— О, БОЖЕ, НЕТ! РИК, ПОМОГИ!

За дверью что-то упало, и она резко распахнулась.

— Морти, что сл…! — ученый резко замолчал, уставившись на костюм.

— Мы опаздываем, вот что случилось, — абсолютно спокойно ответил #1679.

Медленно на его лице расцвела улыбка, но он быстро прикрыл рот рукой.

— Ты… ты выглядишь…

— Как лихой парень, я знаю, — парень смущенно закончил за него предложение. Он протянул мужчине пластиковую коробку с костюмом. — Поторопись.

Тот выглядел неуверенным, но спустя мгновение стало ясно, что он согласен с предложением забыть о случившемся утром. Ну или хотя бы на какое-то время. Он скрылся за дверью, и Морти остался ждать в коридоре. Как только он посмотрел на часы, то услышал разочарованный вздох.

— О боже, Морти, костюм не подходит! Он слишком узкий!

— Как такое вообще возможно? Это же стандартный размер для Риков, — парень был явно удивлен: как костюм мог быть ему маленьким, если Альфа-7 был намного худее остальных.

Дверь открылась, и из неё показалось покрасневшее лицо Рика, а Морти уже и забыл, что это был за костюм. Мужчина был в голубом широком топе с глубоким вырезом, открывающим грудь, и узких черных кожаных штанах с завышенной талией. Было несложно догадаться, что именно эта часть костюма его смущала. На руках были браслеты с шипами, на шее красовался чокер с кольцом, в ухе — сережка. Черт.

— О боже, Морти, п-пожалуйста, скажи хоть что-нибудь. Я очень странно себя чувствую!

Парень взволнованно моргнул.

— Он… Он хорошо сидит. Совсем не узкий.

— Ты так считаешь?

Брюнет тяжело сглотнул.

— Пойдем уже.

***

Так как Рик ничего не ел большую часть дня, Морти настоял, чтобы они заехали в магазин и купили ему хотя бы сэндвич, поэтому он вёл машину, пока мужчина обедал на пассажирском сиденье; но парень особо не возражал побыть водителем. На границе с другим городом музыка на радио сменилась на привычные мелодии Хеллоуина в честь Летоуина.

Когда они наконец добрались до Хижины Чудес, солнце практически скрылось за горизонтом, и множество тесно прижатых друг к другу машин было припарковано рядом. Поэтому они с трудом втиснулись рядом с почтовым ящиком, понимая, что им немного придётся пройти пешком.

Все деревья вокруг горели яркими оранжевыми огоньками, и Морти посмотрел на Рика, который счастливо улыбался.

Они услышали громкую музыку задолго до того, как увидели толпу людей, и парень начал сомневаться. Это оказался не какой-то обычный вечер, как он ожидал, а самая настоящая вечеринка под открытым небом, где была по меньшей мере сотня людей. Яркий свет непрерывно мерцал, а сам хозяин вечера стоял за стойкой диджея, включив на всю громкость ремикс «Thriller».

— Вау, тут так здорово! — воскликнул Рик, стоя отдельно от остальных.

— Морти! Мистер Санчез! — неожиданно раздался голос, а потом они увидели девочку-подростка, которая и пригласила их сюда. С трудом она пробиралась сквозь толпу, а вместе с ней, в тачке на веревочке, был парень. — Хе-ей! Добро пожаловать на вечеринку!

Юноша с трудом выдавил из себя улыбку, ученый же с удовольствием ответил на объятия. Девочка представила ее нового длинноволосого парня Мермандо и тут же убежала за напитками. С широко раскрытыми глазами Рик смотрел по сторонам, и на душе у парня стало теплее: он хотел, чтобы этот день стал лучшим в жизни мужчины.

— Пойдем танцевать, — но юноша, глядя на эту толпу пьяных людей, которые прыгали под музыку, то и дело ударяясь друг об друга, невольно съежился.

— Ой да ладно тебе, Морти! — обиженно воскликнул ученый, взяв друга за руку, и тот не мог ничего сделать, следуя по пятам, пока его тащили в глубь толпы. Его кожа покрылась мурашками, несмотря на тепло, исходившее от людей вокруг. Рик кивал головой и слегка двигался в такт музыке, а парень неподвижно стоял рядом, но если мужчина был так счастлив, Морти… Морти был готов мириться с происходящим.

И все было хорошо, пока вдалеке не появился знакомый зеленый свет. Они обернулись и увидели открывшийся портал на стороне, откуда один за другим появлялись Рики и Морти в костюмах. Что. За. Хуйня. Неужели эта девочка пригласила всю Цитадель? Впрочем, в этом не было ничего удивительного, зная, что за чертовщина творилась в этом городе.

Кто знает, сколько из Риков, которые заглянули сюда и ушли с приглашением в руках, привели своих друзей.

— Я хочу уйти отсюда, — пробормотал Альфа-7. Брюнет посмотрел на него: от бывалой радости не осталось и следа, от чего у него екнуло сердце. — Давай поедем домой.

— Уху! — крикнул лысый Рик. — Давайте нае*РЫГ*наебенимся! Кому калаксианских кристалликов?!

В это время остальные ученые начали теряться среди танцующих, и, кажется, их заметили три Рика, одетые в костюмы байкеров, которые пробирались к ним сквозь толпу. J19ζ7 с ужасом повернулся к Морти.

— Е-если они у-увидят м-меня в этом костюме, они будут так смеяться надо мной! Я слишком убог для таких вещей!

— Как они тебя узнают? С чего ты взял?

Похоже, этот вопрос расстроил его, ведь ответ для него был очевиден.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь как. Все из-за моих зубов, волос и о-особенно из-за моих глупых ужасных глаз!

Парень стиснул зубы. А ему казалось, что подобные вещи не волновали его Рика, хотя, возможно, так оно и было, пока он не оказывался в таких ситуациях, столкнувшись лицом к лицу с жалкими уродами, которых это заботило. Тем временем, байкеры приближались. Почему это произошло? Почему судьба позволила этому случиться с его милым Риком?

Юноша не даст этому случиться. Не раздумывая, пока шокированный ученый наблюдал за происходящим, он расстегнул свою повязку, открыв второй здоровый глаз, аккуратно отключил провода и оставил их свободно болтаться на щеке.

— Возьми, — произнёс брюнет, одевая Альфа-7 повязку на глаз, — они не заметят, что у тебя что-то не так с глазами, если один будет закрыт.

J19ζ7 так и продолжил молча смотреть, шокированный увиденным, даже не догадываясь, на что была способна эта повязка. Теперь без подключенного устройства Морти не мог определить измерения, из которых пришли остальные, не мог записывать данные и сканировать окружающих на наличие оружия. Но сейчас его это не волновало.

— Задашь все вопросы потом. Ты готов? — парень тепло улыбнулся.

В этот момент трио байкеров Риков уже подошло к ним.

— Эй, ебать ты крут! Flesh Curtains Рик!

Морти бросил взгляд на своего друга, молясь всем богам, чтобы трюк с повязкой сработал и его не узнали, но J19ζ7 оставался самим собой, в костюме или без. Казалось, он весь съежился, наклонил голову вперед, а пальцы рук беспокойно двигались.

— С-спасибо, — ответ прозвучал кротко, — н-но это л-лишь костюм.

Одни из Риков обратился к своему знакомому.

— Да, у Flesh Curtains не было повязки, и волосы у него другие, да? — он повернулся к Альфа-7. — И все равно, этот костюм пиз*РЫГ*пиздат, чувак!

— Эм-м… С-спасибо, — он нервно усмехнулся, проведя рукой по коротким волосам на шее, но юноше хотелось, чтобы он так больше не делал — это было слишком мило. И другие Рики, казалось, считали также.

Один из них, стоявший посередине, сощурил глаза и наклонил голову.

— Должен сказать, ты очень милый Рик. Откуда ты?

J19ζ7 медлил с ответом, и Морти ответил за него.

— Мы из измерения J19-Альфа-6.

Но центральный даже не обратил на него внимания, лишь кивнул и с улыбкой обнял нового друга.

— Ну что, Альфа-6, ты просто обязан пойти с нами на тусовку. Да?

— Конечно! — он обернулся к юноше. — Ты со мной?

Неожиданно в разговор вклинился еще один Рик.

— Эй, не переживай насчет своего Морти, пусть поиграется с другими внуками.

— Н-но я хочу, чтобы он тоже пошел, — но трое байкеров уже увели его в другую сторону. Несмотря на то, что брюнету это совсем не нравилось, он не хотел устраивать сцен и портить мужчине вечер, поэтому не стал мешать. Вместе с двумя другими Морти он стоял рядом со столом с закусками, весь на нервах, потому что потерял ученого из виду.

Вечеринка шла полным ходом, и парень покинул двоих подростков, направившись внимательно осматривать местность. Тот лысый Рик вместе с еще парочкой сидели на крыльце Хижины Чудес, затягивая калаксианские кристаллы с такой силой, словно с минуты на минуту должен был начаться конец света. Белые зрачки стали синими, глупый взгляд был устремлен на Морти, когда тот ненадолго задержался возле них.

Среди напитков было пиво, и парень не стал отказываться, когда ему предложили стакан, решив, что может позволить себе немного выпить. Как и у Рика, у него была высокая переносимость алкоголя. Он прислонился к перилам на крыльце, аккуратно слушая Риков, сидящих за его спиной: Лысый пытался узнать у своего друга «индейца», были ли у него знакомые, которые могли бы провести его на Черный Рынок.

Черный Рынок Цитадели Риков… Морти даже не хотелось слышать об этом. Его главной целью было уничтожить это место. Его главная битва, за победу в которой он был готов умереть. Одна лишь только мысль, что здесь были Рики, которые слышали о Рынке, выводила его из себя, поэтому он ушел, не желая слышать больше.

Спустя какое-то время брюнет наконец увидел J19ζ7. Он возвращался из ванной, когда увидел Альфа-7 среди танцующих, зажатого между двумя байкерами. Морти едва не взорвался, когда увидел, как они терлись об него с обеих сторон. Ему пришлось сделать несколько глубоких вздохов, чтобы сдержать себя и не совершить два убийства за раз прямо здесь. Альфа-7, пьяный в стельку, похоже, даже не замечал, в какой позе они танцуют. Почувствовав, что за ним наблюдают, он повернулся и увидел парня.

— Морти! — закричал он. Вырвавшись из этого бутерброда, он шел, спотыкаясь, и юноша встретил его на полпути. Рик обнял его, смеясь. — Морти, тут так весело! — он отстранился, чтобы посмотреть в глаза другу, руки которого свободно обнимали его за талию; мужчина покачивался в его объятиях. — Морти, у меня появились друзья! Это та-ак круто!

— Знаешь, друзья обычно так не танцуют.

Но мужчина лишь усмехнулся и поднял повязку, потерев глаз.

— Но мне тебя не хватает.

— Неужели?

— Т-ты мой самый любимый человек во всем мире. ТЫ знаешь об этом?

Брюнет кивнул — это были слова по-настоящему пьяного человека.

— И я обещаю, что никогда не воспользуюсь тобой. И тебе не нужно целовать меня, чтобы быть моим любимчиком.

О боже. Юноша выдохнул.

— Рик, я поцеловал тебя утром, я сделал это… я сделал это не для того, чтобы заставить тебя привязаться сильнее.

— Я просто должен быть сильнее, вот и все, — пробормотал Рик, куда-то наверх, явно не обращая внимания на разговор.

Парень замер. Ему не показалось? Рик…. сдерживал своё желание? Ох, черт, он очень на это надеялся. Он, конечно, очень ценил обещание мужчины, которое он дал в ту ночь в палатке, но теперь оно отравляло жизнь ему самому.

— Рик?

— М-м?

— Альфа-6? — один из Риков звал его из толпы. — Ты идешь?

J19ζ7 обернулся и снова взглянул на Морти.

— Ты не против, если я отойду еще ненадолго?

— Будь осторожней, — он снова надел ему повязку. Он проследил, как мужчина вернулся к танцующим, и сам вышел из толпы, сев на скамейку рядом с парой других Морти, которые тоже оказались брошены.

— Классный костюм, — оценил один из них.

Парень проигнорировал его, отпив немного пива. Хотя он не любил этот напиток, все равно почему-то продолжал прикладываться к стакану.

— А что это торчит у тебя из глаза? — продолжил тот, указывая на провода.

И снова нет ответа.

— Это что, часть твоего костюма? Или твой Рик проводит на тебе научный эксперимент?

Другой Морти, который, казалось, как и Саммер, зависел от своего телефона, ответил.

— Да заткнись ты уже, никто не хочет с тобой разговаривать.

— Ох, боже, ну ладно, — простонал первый и ушел к столу с закусками.

Морти, печатая что-то в телефоне, вздохнул, и #1679 бросил на него быстрый взгляд, но потом посмотрел более пристально, заметив, что у него не было ногтей. Их место не было мягким или пустым, словно их там никогда и не было; они были маленькими, вместо них были шрамы. Скорее всего это было химическое удаление, если судить из того, что он знал о шрамах. И такое он видел лишь в одном месте.

— Так я не могу царапать людей, — сказал Морти с телефоном.

— Я знаю.

Тот поднял взгляд, рассматривая лицо собеседника.

— Ты тоже с рынка?

Он кивнул.

— Но твои ногти… Нет, они держали тебя в яме. Как ты выбрался?

— Сбежал.

— Они не отследили тебя?

— Я уничтожил свой код измерения, чтобы они не смогли этого сделать. Ты?

— Меня выкупили, — он явно завидовал.

Парень нахмурил брови. Если бы он был сам по себе, он смог бы убить любого Рика, который использовал этого Морти, но не мог рисковать Альфа-7. Он хотел спросить, какой у него Рик, но он и так знал. Ни один хороший Рик не знал о Черном Рынке, тем более не выкупал оттуда Морти.

— Наверно, мне просто повезло, — сказал тот, — мой особо мною не интересуется в последнее время, поэтому просто слоняюсь рядом. И у меня безлимитный интернет.

— Твой Рик тобой не интересуется?

— Нет. Он теперь чаще бегает за другими Риками, — они какое-то время смотрели друг на друга. — Твой случайно не тот милый с повязкой?

Сердце парня начало колотиться быстрее.

— Надеюсь, он тебе не слишком сильно нравится, — усмехнулся новый знакомый.

Брюнет замер на месте, в горле застрял ком, и он лихорадочно рассматривал толпу.

В чем дело? Это же всего лишь Рик. Не раздумывая больше ни секунды, он бросился в толпу, отчаянно глядя по сторонам. Он шел в толпе, расталкивая людей, всюду ища мужчину. Парень заглянул в каждую машину на парковке до самой дороги. Он едва дышал, охваченный паникой. Если они забрали J19ζ7 через портал, то больше он никогда его не увидит. Обратно он бежал со всех сил, сбившись с ног, осматривая каждое место.

И наконец он увидел в толпе Альфа-7 в толпе танцующих, прыгающих с поднятыми руками, кричащих вместе с музыкой людей. Ученый стоял на месте с пустым выражением лица.

— Рик! — закричал парень. Он бросился к нему, расталкивая людей, схватил его за плечи, отчего тот слегка покачнулся. — Рик, ты в порядке? Что случилось?

Но мужчина ничего не ответил — он был слишком пьян. Брюнет пристально посмотрел в его глаза, приподняв повязку: его глаза стали бледно-фиолетовыми.

— Нет, нет, нет, — простонал парень.

Несложно было догадаться, что причиной этому стал инопланетный запрещённый наркотик. И хотя он срабатывал на людях, предназначался он не для них, и побочный эффект был смертельным. Парень сам чудом выжил, однажды попробовав это наркотик.

— Рик, посмотри на меня.

Альфа-7 моргнул, но взгляд так и остался туманным.

— Я вытащу тебя отсюда, хорошо?

Юноша схватил его за руку и потащил пошатывающегося мужчину за собой. Когда они добрались до парковки, он наконец пробормотал.

— Я не могу…

Прежде чем Морти смог утащить его дальше, мужчина упёрся пятками, сделал ещё пару шагов и сел на землю, прислонившись спиной к машине.

— Я не могу… слишком далеко.

— Рик, вставай! Вставай или я потащу тебя силой.

Он взял мужчину и начал тащить, но тот ототкнул парня, отвернулся в сторону, и его со стоном стошнило фиолетовой жидкостью, по запаху напоминающей пиво и кровь.

— Блять, БЛЯТЬ! — прорычал юноша. — Рик, прошу тебя, стой на месте. Хорошо? Буквально пару секунд. Сиди тут и не вставай. Только не вставай!

Он бросился обратно на вечеринку, схватил Морти, который все ещё сидел в телефоне, и схватил его за руку.

— Чт-… что ты делаешь?

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты присмотрел за моим Риком.

Вместе они вернулись к J19ζ7, который так и сидел прислонишься к машине с пустыми, фиолетовыми глазами.

— Ох, черт, ему и правда хреново.

— Присмотри за ним, ради меня. Мне нужно к машине, но я не могу его поднять. Если он много двигается, я боюсь… Он… Я не хочу, чтобы он…

Второй парень кивнул. Они оба знали, к каким последствиям мог привести этот наркотик.

Юноша бросился к машине, и, казалось, это длилось целую вечность. Почему парковка такая большая? Наконец, запрыгнув в автомобиль, он помчался обратно, разбрасывая из-под колёс гравий. Сейчас он возмет своего Рика, аккуратно устроит его на заднем сиденье и доставит домой. В подвале наверняка было все необходимое, чтобы вылечить его.

Он возьмёт с собой того Морти с телефоном, увезёт его как можно дальше от ебанутого Рика, который его купил. Уничтожит его код измерения, как сделал это со своим, и никто больше не сможет его отследить. Он был уверен, что Альфа-7 будет рад ещё одному Морти в своём доме. Они будут заботиться о нем, а потом найдут ему каких-нибудь Джерри и Бет.

Парень ощутил, как адреналин бушует в крови, когда тот подумал о мужчине, но он уже устал спрашивать у вселенной, почему она так жестока. Он должен был действовать. Морти вытащит Рика отсюда и все будет в порядке. Все будет в порядке.

TBC


	8. Вечеринка. Часть Вторая

Морти припарковался и начал лихорадочно смотреть по сторонам, но ни одного из них не оказалось на месте. Он выскочил из машины и еще раз огляделся; те двое словно испарились. Какого хрена? Парень пробирался сквозь толпу танцующих к лавке, где Морти с телефоном сидел совсем один и… _печатал сообщение_.

— В чем дело? — прокричал #1679. — Где мой Рик?! Ты должен был следить за ним!

Второй парень продолжил печатать как ни в чем не бывало, даже не удосужившись оторваться.

— Если ты думал, что я предам своего, то ты тот еще идиот. А сейчас у меня есть дела поваж — эй!

И тогда брюнет ударил, выбив телефон из рук, замахнувшись с такой силой, что экран треснул от столкновения с лицом. Хозяин телефона закричал, но Злой Морти схватил его за горло, поднял с места и что есть силы бросил его на стол.

— ГДЕ МОЙ РИК?

— Да пошел ты! — его лицо было в крови, в глазах стояли слезы.

Юноша почувствовал, как кто-то постучал по его плечу: какой-то парень просил его отпустить бедолагу, но тот лишь толкнул его локтем в лицо и левой рукой достал нож, прислонив его ко рту «телефонного» Морти.

— Ты сейчас же говоришь мне, куда твой Рик отвел моего, или тебе до конца жизни придется объяснять людям, что случилось с твоим лицом.

#1679 какое-то время держал нож у него во рту, прежде чем вытащить его, намеренно задев уголок рта. Второй парень дернулся и захныкал.

— Хижина! Они за Хижиной!

Он посмотрел вниз на плачущего парня.

— Твой телефон окажется меньшим из того, что я сломаю, если ты мне наврал.

— Нет! Они пошли именно туда, когда я их видел.

Он отшвырнул его в сторону, и парень, споткнувшись, убежал. Морти выпрямился, осмотрелся: пара человек без капли стеснения пялились на него, некоторые записывали происходящее на телефон, другие вызывали полицию. Он понимал, что у него еще масса времени, прежде чем она доберется до глухой Хижины Чудес. И к тому времени… Это окажется лишь небольшим недоразумением.

Он направился сквозь толпу, большая часть которой так и продолжала танцевать, не замечая ничего вокруг. Музыка ревела в ушах, повсюду мигал свет, но все, что стояло у него перед глазами — красная пелена. Парень обошел Хижину Чудес и увидел Рика Байкера, который, прислонившись к стене, в одиночестве курил сигарету. Иными словами, стоял на стреме.

Тот посмотрел на него безо всякого интереса.

— Тебе точно не в эту сторону, малыш. Разворачивайся и иди поиграй с остальными Морти…

Брюнет резко ударил его головой о стену с глухим треском, но Рик остался в сознании и закричал, но он резко закрыл ему рот рукой и перерезал горло прежде, чем тот успел достать пистолет. Кровь хлынула, когда он вытащил нож, и враг с булькающим звуком лихорадочно хватался за рану руками.

Морти продолжил идти вперед, не обратив внимания на упавшее сзади тело. Он подобрал с земли свою повязку, подключил все провода и надел обратно. Как только он повернул за угол, он увидел еще двух Риков-байкеров, стоявших на коленях. Альфа-7 был между ними без сознания, тот, что сидел сзади, держал его голову, пока второй растягивал штаны.

— Мог ли кто-либо себе представить, что это Фуфел Рик?

— Кто ж знал, что он может выглядеть так ох*РЫГ*охуенно? Не так ли?

И они оба засмеялись в присущей им манере. Повязка сразу же просканировала их, определив измерения и наличие двух лазерных пушек.

Наконец один из них заметил Морти и окликнул друга. Они встали, J19ζ7 упал на землю словно мягкая кукла, и один из Байкеров предупредил остальных через часы. Парню ничего не оставалось, кроме как атаковать быстро.

Он бросился вперед, уходя влево от выстрелов, и они оба промахнулись, выстрелив туда, где он только что стоял. Резкий прыжок вправо на одного из Риков; тот увернулся, схватил парня и бросил на землю, выбив весь воздух из легких и заставив выронить нож, который сразу оказался отброшен в сторону.

Горло Морти сдавил тяжелый сапог, но он знал силу и возможности своих мышц — спасибо тренировкам — и, резко извернувшись, ударил врага по коленке с громким хрустом. С криком тот упал на землю. Юноша опустился на колени как раз во время: второй Рик начал снова стрелять, лазер прошел сквозь футболку, задев кожу. Повернувшись, он прыгнул и выбил пистолет из рук Рика, схватил его за горло и бросил на землю.

Не теряя ни минуты, он бросился за ножом. Второй мужчина уже встал, судорожно ища в темной траве свою лазерную пушку, но Морти уже шел к нему; бросив тщетные поиски, он бросился на парня, выставив кулак. Но он увернулся и воткнул нож в низ живота. С широко распахнутыми глазами Рик смотрел на него, и юноша, не отводя взгляда, провел лезвием вверх, вспоров живот. Теплая кровь хлынула на одежду и руки.

Неожиданно весь задний двор Хижины Чудес осветил белый свет — десятки Риков наставили на него свои лазерные пушки. Мужчина перед ним упал мертвым на землю, следом за своими внутренностями.

Лысый Рик вышел вперед; они вперились друг в друга взглядом. Мужчина поднял пистолет, Морти отчетливо видел его глаза — все еще голубые от наркотика. Тот качнулся.

— Что тут, сука, произошло?

— Он напал на меня! — закричал другой Байкер. — Этот уебок просто появился из ниоткуда! Он походу, блять, сломал мне колено!

Их внимание привлек странный звук. Морти повернул голову: Альфа-7, лежа на земле, трясся всем телом телом, и парень побежал к нему.

— Не двигаться! — закричал один из Риков.

Но ему было все равно. Он положил его голову себе на колени; все тело Рика сводило судорогами, когда он дотронулся до него, ноги и руки были напряжены. Парень знал, что если он умрёт здесь, ему не хватит сил отомстить. Ему не хватит сил прожить с этой болью еще хотя бы минуту. Он почувствовал, как все силы покинули его, и он наклонился вперед с тихими рыданиями.

Пена лавандового цвета тонкой струйкой потекла из его рта, еще немного — и мужчина бы начал захлебываться. Юноша поднял глаза на лысого Рика, который все еще держал его на прицеле.

— Это твой?

— Да… П-пожалуйста, помогите ему. Он не сделал ничего плохо, э-это все моя вина.

— Я же сказал, — закричал байкер, — этот ебанутый слетел с катушек! Пристрели его уже наконец!

Лысый посмотрел в голубые глаза Альфа-7, затем в глаза парня — синевато-серые и зарядил пистолет, который с гудением пришел в боеготовность. Морти посмотрел на своего Рика, чьи конвульсии наконец прекратились, наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб. Он был готов к последним мгновениям жизни. Рик принес немного умиротворения в его короткую жизнь, но о большем он и не смел просить.

Парень услышал выстрел, за которым последовал крик Рика. Он открыл глаза и увидел, как последний Байкер держался за раненое плечо, но еще один выстрел Лысого пришелся ему в голову.

— Да он обдолбался! — закричал один из Риков.

Брюнет прижался к земле — со всех сторон посыпались выстрелы. Это была не просто перестрелка типа «один против всех»: Рики стреляли друг в друга, деревья окрасились в зеленый, когда открылись порталы, из которых один за другим выходили Рики, солдаты ЦР. Морти обхватил J19ζ7 руками и потащил к углу Хижины.

— Эй! — кто-то из толпы окликнул его. Парень достал нож и тут же выставил его вперед, как только из-за угла показались Рик и Морти. Рик был одет как врач, а его Морти напоминал медбрата. Увидев выставленный нож, врач поднял руки вверх.

— Эй, обмудок, ты же говорил, ему нужна помощь, разве нет?

Он уставился на них. Раньше он был уверен, что это были обычные костюмы, но что если он ошибался? Не успел он опустить нож, как они ринулись к ним, опустившись на колени. Морти-медбрат держал фонарь, пока Врач рылся в открытой сумке. Не смея шелохнуться, он наблюдал, как они вкололи Альфа-7 что-то в шею и просунули трубку в горло. Все это время он не отпускал руку своего Рика.

Он думал о доме, который тот построил, о цветах в каждом углу, о подстриженном с любовью саде; о вкусе помидора и о запахе травы на горячей от солнца коже мужчины; о комнате, которую Рик обустроил специально для него. Он вспомнил все те обеды и ужины, которые Альфа-7 готовил; ту доброту и понимание, с которыми он простил прочитанный дневник. Во вселенной существует бесконечное число Риков, но такой был один. Он был незаменим.

Морти резко дернулся, вернувшись обратно в реальность — кто-то дотронулся до него рукой. Медбрат подскочил от неожиданности и убрал руку.

— Не прикасайся ко мне, — прорычал парень.

— Н-но в тебя попали. Конечно, это всего лишь небольшая царапина, но все же… Она наверняка ужасно болит, поэтому позволь мне дать тебе что-то, что позволит уменьшить боль…

— Я сказал — _не смей меня трогать_. Со мной все в порядке.

Морти-медбрат осмотрел его с головы до ног.

— А что насчет других ран?

— Это не моя кровь, — #1679 отвернулся, боясь представить, как он сейчас выглядел со стороны.

Наконец он взял пакет со льдом, предложенный медбратом, и приложил его к ране, не спуская глаз с Хирурга, который был занят Альфой-7. Выстрелы за углом все еще продолжались, но стали немного тише.

Битва закончилась. Морти встал, заглянул за Хижину, одним глазом продолжая следить за J19ζ7. На земле всюду лежали трупы, которые солдаты ЦР перетаскивали в портал, делали какие-то пометки, фотографировали; одни Рики арестовывали других. Репортер-Рик с микрофоном в руке описывал произошедшее, пока его Морти записывал репортаж.

Юноша заметил Лысого, который что-то быстро рассказывал двум солдатам, которые отмечали и его показания. Репортер перебил его, пытаясь взять интервью, но военные отвели его в сторону, поэтому Лысый Рик ушел в гневе.

Именно в этот момент он заметил, как Морти наблюдал за ним. Его нож теперь был в ножнах, но рука всегда была наготове. Он подошел к парню и остановился в двух ярдах.*

— Что тут произошло? — спросил он.

— Они воспользовались моим Риком, и мне пришлось вмешаться. Тот же вопрос я могу задать и тебе.

— Я аг*РЫГ*агент ЦР, глава расследования под прикрытием. Недавно было несколько сексуальных домогательств к Морти со стороны Риков, и ты помог нам найти преступников.

— А что насчет Черного Рынка? — спросил брюнет.

Лысый усмехнулся.

— С-слышал об этом, не так ли? Скажи, что ты не знаешь ничего об этом дерьме, — Морти не стал отвечать, и улыбка на лице старика не заставила себя долго ждать. — Ну, эти дела об изнасилованиях были недавним проектом, но прикрыть Черный Рынок — вот моя главная задача.

Резкий зеленый свет от портала ослепил видящий глаз парня. Глаза Лысого все еще были голубыми от наркотика, но надо отдать ему должное — держался он хорошо. Они какое-то время не отрывали взгляд друг от друга, и парень понял, что от этого Рика будет не так-то просто избавиться.

— Удачи, — сказал он, уходя.

— Серьезно? Т-ты собираешься просто уйти? Ты не хочешь… Не хочешь рассказать мне что-нибудь?

— Мне нужно позаботиться о своем Рике.

Теперь Лысый шел за ним, отчего у него волосы на руках встали дыбом. Он дошел до Альфа-7, за которым все еще следили Хирург с Медбратом.

— Док, как он? — спросил старик.

— Я бы сказал, что он должен быть под наблюдением еще… Черт, часов двенадцать или около того?

— Мне уже доводилось сталкиваться с этим наркотиком, так что я справлюсь. Я хочу его сейчас же забрать домой, — вмешался парень.

— Бред полный, — сказал Лысый, положив руку на его плечо. Морти опустил руку вниз, вцепившись в ножны, готовый в любую минуту в случае необходимости достать. Но старик ничего не заметил и продолжил говорить с ухмылкой на лице. — Твой Рик — член Цитадели, и ему положена медицинская помощь людей с _настоящей_ лицензией. Бьюсь об заклад, у тебя таковой нет? — парень открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но тот его опередил.  
 — Отлично, значит, решено.

Брюнет вырвался из его рук.

— Я сказал, я сам могу о нем позаботиться, — прорычал он.

— Но Больница Цитадели справится с этим лучше, — ответ прозвучал резко, — а это значит… Вау! Тебе нечем заниматься целых двенадцать часов, поэтому ты поможешь мне. Особенно теперь, когда тебе известно о существовании Черного Рынка, я могу обвинить тебя в затруднении расследования дела из-за отказа сотрудничества с моим расследованием. И я обещ*РЫГ*обещаю тебе, что если тебя возьмут под стражу, я с чистой совестью могу отказать тебе в возвращении к твоему Рику.

Морти сжал челюсть; законы ЦР, подобно самим Рикам, были полны дерьма, поэтому он не сомневался, что этот старикан говорил правду.

— Более того, — Лысый продолжил, подходя ближе, отчего следующие слова слышали лишь они двое, — я могу закрыть глаза на шумное убийство, которое, как я случайно заметил, ты совершил.

— Я защищал своего Рика, — спокойно ответил парень.

— Хей, я ни в коем случае не оправдываю их поступок и, да, я собственноручно застрелил одного из них. Но я агент ЦР при исполнении, а ты… Ты обычный Морти. Ты зарезал одного из них. Я могу сделать так, что никто об этом не узнает, а могу заставить тебя ответить за все.

Костяшки пальцев побелели, настолько сильно Морти вцепился пальцами в рукоять ножа, но он понимал, что ничего не может сделать. Им придется отправиться в Цитадель.

TBC


End file.
